Ghost in a Sailor Suit
by Tarakus Deadmerit. Manic Fan
Summary: After a catastrophic clash in Space-Time, Motoko Kusanagi of Section 9 wakes up to discover: 1. She's a Sailor Scout. 2. She's the aunt of Sailor Moon! 3. When did Batou ever become her nephew? With a host of old enemies coming back, it is up to Kusanagi and Her niece to work together and save the world. Does have some Mardock Scramble as well.
1. Dark Kingdom Remnant Arc: Ch 1

**Ghost in a Sailor Suit**

**Tarakus Deadmerit**

Note: Neither Ghost in The Shell: Stand Alone Complex, nor Sailor Moon are my properties...but certain characters that you've never seen before in this work, are, such as Eris, Tacker, Motoki Kusanagi, and Kyusuke Kusanagi.

The Dark Kingdom Remnant Arc

As Motoko Kusanagi wakes up in the year 2048, the Dark Kingdom, which suffered a terrible loss at the hands of Sailor Moon, her niece, makes its comeback, from the pits of despair, at Kunzite's hands. But a Youma rebellion threatens to take the Dark Kingdom down, and when Public Security Section 9 steps in, with the Sailor Scout Squad, the Dark Kingdom Remnant makes desperate attempts to stay alive...

* * *

Introduction & Chapter 1

**Somewhere in Time and Space**

It was nothing that Sailor Pluto couldn't handle...or so she thought. The armed cyborg woman, claiming to be Tacker, was a tough enemy, that was for sure. The only regret that Pluto had? Not saying goodbye to her Princess and Prince before she died. As she laid on the ground, bloodied, and battered, Pluto saw Tacker coming up, clutching her head, screaming in agony.

The purple-haired beauty was experiencing something excruciating...something Pluto didn't care to know. When the fit was over, Tacker looked at her surroundings. She noted right away that she was near an ancient stone door, surrounded by mist.

"Where the hell am I?"

"You...are in a protected sanctuary of time and space, and you...are violating it by just being here!" Pluto barely uttered, but it was loud enough for the cyborg's perceptive ears.

"Who are you? And what happened to me?"

"You were hacked by a cybercriminal named Eris. He was enlisted by Chaos to bring this gate down and alter the future from one of light, to one of darkness...not that you'd understand, Motoko Kusanagi!" Pluto forced herself to stand up and hold up her Garnet Rod.

"Enough! You answered what happened to me, now, who are you?"

Pluto smirked, and pointed the staff at Kusanagi. "Wouldn't you like to know? I am the Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto, and in the name of the Moon, I punish you. Dead Scream!"

The rod shot off a purple beam of energy directed at the purple cyborg, who barely managed to dodge it. The projectile of energy hit the ground, opening a blackening rift.

"Great! Now you've done it!"

"Done what?" Kusanagi looked, and gasped. "How do we close that?!"

"We can't. We can only brace for impact. You have helped open a merging rift of the dimensions that we're from. In only a matter of moments, we're both going to be pulled into that, along with all those who are associated with us! Everything!" Pluto shouted, over a deafening roar. The last thing that both remembered, was a purplish pink sailor fuku being draped over Kusanagi, and Pluto's ghost getting swallowed up by a full cybernetic prosthetic.

**New Port City, Japan**

**6/21/2048 AD**

Motoko Kusanagi awoke to the sound of thunder. She shot up at the sound. Glancing at the clock, it read 02:45._ Shit, it's only 2:45 in the morning?! Jesus Christ! I can't get a break._ She thought as she swung her legs around, off the bed, and sat up. She touched her head.

_I could've sworn I had a dream, and some change came over me._ The cyborg agent again, thought, as she stood. Her outfit, which by 21st century standards, was somewhat conservative in Japan, being a strapless corsette, and a black panty. She walked over to her desk, facing a beautiful view of New Port City, as she got herself a cup of coffee.

Taking a look at some case files on her desk, Kusanagi wondered if any of her colleagues were awake at this hour...most likely Togusa. Grabbing the stack of files, Kusanagi threw on thigh high pink socks, and dark purplish gray boots, and a black jacket. It wasn't until she was almost out the door, when she noticed a glowing pen on her desk. Wait. A glowing pen?! _That isn't supposed to be there. When did I get that?!_ Something felt off with her, and she couldn't quite pin it down. She grabbed the pen, which had a star, and the astrological symbol of Charon, on it, placing it in the left breast pocket of her jacket, and leaving.

**Jûban District, Minato Ward, New Port City, Japan**

Usagi "Serena" Tsukino awoke to the sound of thunder, which made her shiver. She looked at the alarm clock. "Ohhh...it's 5:30 in the morning?! It's too early." She complained, causing a black cat with a crescent shape bald spot to yawn and groan...with a human voice.

"Aw, come on, Usagi-chan. Couldn't you at least consider your feline advisor's sleep needs?!" The cat softly scolded.

"Sorry, Luna. I can't sleep anymore. I'm gonna get dressed, and head downstairs to see who's up, and maybe get my breakfast in, for once." Usagi replied.

"That would be a good idea, Usagi." Luna replied, yawning. Getting dressed in work clothes, being a white cami tank, a white jacket, black leather lo-rider pants, and black boots, Usagi shuffled groggily down the stairs, to find a man with silvery white occular implants for eyes. He was massive, muscled, and sported a ponytail, with his whiteish hair.

"Batô?! You came home!" Usagi exclaimed, rushing to Batô Tsukino, Usagi's eldest brother.

"Hey, Serena. What are you doin' up so early?"

"The thunder woke me up." Usagi replied, shying away from her brother.

"Ah. Well, I came home to check in on you guys. Plus, your aunt Motoko's coming over in a bit. Section 9's a bit overwhelmed these days with all the strange cases." Batô explained.

"Oh...I see."

Moments later, a youngish woman appeared in the kitchen, tying an apron around her neck and waist. "Hey Batô. Haven't seen you around here in a while. How are things in Section 9?"

"Busy. Um...since Usagi's a full cyborg, do you mind if we borrowed her for a bit?"

The woman, Ikuko, raised her eyebrows.

"Why? Why would I put your little sister at risk?"

"Because I don't wanna drag Shingo out of bed right now." Batô replied, grinning.

"You are something else, Batô." Ikuko exclaimed.

At that moment, a very busty, purple haired woman entered, holding a bag of groceries.

"Hey, everyone!" She exclaimed, causing Usagi to dive for her.

"Whoa, Usagi! Usagi! USAGIIIII!" CRASH! Usagi collided with Motoko.

"Auntie Motokooooooo!"

"Geez, sis. You didn't feed Usagi yet?! It's almost 6:00 in the morning!" Motoko said, smiling.

Ikuko blew some hair out of her eyes. "Dear sis, Motoko. What makes you think I'm so neglectful of my children...even if they're 30 and 17 and 14?"

"Well, look at my son, Kai. He's already taking care of himself at 25." Motoko pointed out, as Kyusuke walked in. The handsome, purple-haired man wore a black jacket, similar in style to Motoko, and black pants.

"What are we talking about?" Kyusuke asked.

"Oh, Kai. Thank goodness you're here. You're needed at the office today." Motoko said.

"Damn. And I was hoping to get out of office duty today, and leave it to Batô or Togusa."

"Hey, chump! What's the big idea, makin' me do all your work, Kai?!" Batô protested.

"Ah, so the big guy does have rage deep within him. I always thought so!" Motoki, Kyusuke's twin replied.

"Very funny, Moto!" Batô chastised his cousin.

"So, hear about that major league bank hack, last night?" Motoki asked. Motoko and Kai gave Motoki a blank look in response.

"Ok...so no one did. I hear that either the Laughing Man or Eris were responsible for the hack, last night, at the Japan National Reserve in Ichi-no-Hashi." He explained.

Batô scratched his head, deep in thought. "I thought he might make his comeback...Eris. So, he escaped from Levenworth in the American Empire, eh? It was only a matter of time."

"Yeah, I think that it was obvious, the day the Americans slammed Eris in jail."

**Section 9 Headquarters**

Usagi put her book bag down by her desk, just in time to hear her aunt shriek.

"What did I do this time?" Usagi muttered to herself, as she jacked into her computer, and started it up.

At that moment, Motoko's face appeared online, catching Usagi by surprise.

"USAGI! YOUR DESK IS SUCH A MESS!" Motoko yelled.

Usagi looked down. _I knew I was missing something._ She groaned inwardly.

"Sorry, Major."

Usagi quickly began cleaning off her desk, tossing what wasn't important, and keeping what was. She had been taught this method by her aunt, and was further enforced by her mother. She heard footsteps, as she quickly settled into the chair behind her desk. She turned just in time to see the source of the footsteps...Chief Daisuke Aramaki.

"Oh, Chief! I didn't notice you coming." Usagi said with a smile.

Chief Aramaki chuckled. "That's ok, Usagi. Hmm...I see you've been cleaning your desk, again. Trying to impress your aunt, again?" The elderly man said.

Usagi nodded quickly. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Well, we've got a meeting coming up soon. I do expect you'll be there, correct?"

"Yes, Chief."

With that, Chief Aramaki left Usagi alone and to her devices. Sitting back, Usagi let out a sigh, as she looked around. _It seems I'm the only one here at the moment...none of the others have arrived yet._

"Usagi-chan!" _I know that voice. It's gotta be Ami-chan._ She turned her head to face a blunette. "Ami-chan! You're here! I just got yelled at by the Major for not cleaning my desk off."

Ami Mizuno chuckled. "Oh, Usagi, you're always like that."

Usagi frowned. "Not funny, Ami!" Setting her booted feet on her desk, Usagi leaned back in her chair, and stared at Ami.

"Bato's been laughing it up, since this morning."

"Oh, your big brother? I haven't seen much of him since the Laughing Man incident." Ami replied, setting several cyber pads down on Usagi's desk.

"Uh, don't set your books on my desk, Ami."

"Why not? Oh, I brought lunch with me!" The cheery brunette, Makoto Kino said, setting down several boxes. "Where are the others? I don't see Michiru, or Setsuna, or Harkua, or Mina, or Rei or even Hotaru for that matter." Makoto said, looking around.

"We beat the others here." Usagi replied, as Makoto set down a lunch box. "Why do they have to incorporate law enforcement and military training into our cirriculum? We're only 16 or 17! Where does the Military get off in training us?"

"Because we have cybernetic parts, or in some cases, are full on cyborgs ourselves." Makoto replied, pointing out Usagi, who was a full on cyborg. Usagi crossed her arms across her chest, and said, "Humpf. You suck, Mako-chan!" Makoto simply laughed.

Chief Aramaki's voice rang out in everyone's heads.

_**"Everyone. Report to my office immediately!"**_

_**I do encourage everyone who sees this piece to offer some kind reviews, and words of wisdom.  
It's also an honor to finally be here, after reading so many pieces on this site!**_


	2. Dark Kingdom Remnant Arc: Ch 2

**Ghost in a Sailor Suit**

**Tarakus Deadmerit**

Note: Neither Ghost in The Shell: Stand Alone Complex, nor Sailor Moon are my properties...but certain characters that you've never seen before in this work, are, such as Eris, Tacker, Motoki Kusanagi, and Kyusuke Kusanagi.

Chapter 2

**6/21/2048**

Sitting down next to her brother Batou, Usagi looked around, and noticed why she hadn't seen the other Scouts. They were lounging in Chief Daisuke Aramaki's large office on the 19th Floor. Makoto began passing around lunch boxes, which made Batou jump for joy.

"Oh, boy! Thanks Lita!" Batou exclaimed, getting the others, including Motoko to laugh.

"You are just like your sister, Batou. You know that?" Makoto replied, wincing at the name that Batou had used. Lita was a nickname that her mother had given her, while they were in America. That name reminded Mako of her parents' death in that plane crash.

"Oh...sorry for calling you Lita, Mako." Batou said, as an afterthought.

"'S'alright, Batou." Mako replied, setting a lunch box down in front of Chief Aramaki.

"Well, any chance I can get my hands on Makoto's spectacular lunches, I'll take." The Chief said, taking a bite into a fruit sandwich prepared by Makoto.

"Thanks, Chief!" She said enthusiastically. Rei looked over at Mako, a grilled tuna sandwich in her hand. She had a somewhat distant look on her face.

"Don't tell me you're having another vision, Rei." Mina Aino said, shaking her long blond hair out of her face.

"Not really." The hazy voice of Rei Hino replied, as she glanced over at the ditzy blond.

No one said anything for a while, as they were preoccupied with their lunch.

Rei used her sandwich as a pointer.

"Ok...I have to ask the Chief...why were we called in, today? Was there something I missed?"

Usagi looked up, from a sitting position, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees.

"It shouldn't matter, Rei. We're here, and the Chief has something important to tell us...so let's here what he has to say." Usagi replied, making Rei's facial expression go sour.

"You are just like your aunt, the Major!" Rei softly exclaimed.

Aramaki just gave the two friends a blank expression. "Are you two done? If you are, let's get moving. Major?"

Motoko nodded, and pointed to the screen.

"36 hours ago, we received word of a Youma spy infiltrating the ranks of the Police HQ. We need to find the infiltrator, and get her away from the police, before she can do any worse damage than she already has, just by being there." The medial screen showed the Youma, before its transformation.

"Dang! We took care of that bugger too." Michiru said, speaking for the first time today.

"She's gonna be hard to track down. Maturnaka was always a hard one to track down, because of her shapeshifting ability. You really think we can track her down, Chief?" Usagi asked.

"I have complete and total confidence in you, Usagi. I've already contacted Inspector General Natsuna Sakurada, at Special Police HQ, and informed her of the situation." Mina had a funny look in her eyes.

"Natsuna-chan...Oné-san...boy, it's been a while since I last spoke to her." She mused to herself.

"You know Natsuna, Mina? Why didn't you say so?" Motoko snapped.

"Au...uh, Major...Mina and Natsuna are close friends...I'm sure she sent a memo, mentioning that...right, Mina?" Ami said, defending Mina.

"Huh? Yes, I did...I have it in my memory banks...let me dig it up." It took several moments for Mina to dig through her memory, but she did find the memo...surprising for her...and presented it on the screen.

"See?"

The Major nodded. "Ah...I see. I did get this memo, I'm just guilty of forgetting. Usagi, Togusa, I want you inside Police HQ, keeping an eye on Maturnaka. Bato, Rei, Michiru, Haruka...investigate the net and find out what Maturnaka might be looking for. Pazu, Borma, Ami, Mako, Saito...I want you to try to contact the Laughing Man, from within my memory...perhaps he might have some inside information. I know I'm not exactly trusting of him, but he's our only link to the Dark Kingdom. Mina, Hotaru, Setsuna...you're with me. We're going to interview Natsuna."

Everyone replied with, "Roger."

**Outside Police HQ, New Port Police Department**

Sitting in the car, Togusa stared at his watch for a few moments, while Usagi quietly sat in the seat next to him, sipping on coffee. _**Just what is the Major looking for?**_ Togusa cyber communicated to Usagi.

_**Your Mom.**_Usagi cleverly replied back.

_**Ha ha, Usagi. You're just as bad as your brother, you know that?**_. Usagi just looked over at Togusa, a deadpan expression on her face.

_**No shit, Sherlock! I don't see why my aunt had to pair me with **__**you**__** today. It's not like I have anything else to do, besides my homework, which I already did, using my cyberconnection to the net at school!**_ Usagi replied, rolling her eyes. At that moment, Usagi spotted a suspicious woman in a police uniform walking out.

"Hey, Togusa...over there." Usagi said, tapping the perturbed Togusa on the shoulder.

"And you should really consider going full cybernetic. It's really useful." She added.

_**I try not to argue the point. With the Major, that is.**_

"Yeah...like I'd do that. Where is Maturnaka going?"

"Tail her, Togusa." Usagi said, as the Youma-cop got in a car, and started pulling out of the parking lot.

Togusa started up the car, and began following the Youma from a distance.

_**Major. We're tailing Maturnaka at the moment. She has just left the station.**_

_** Roger. Don't let her throw you off.**_

_** Roger, Major.**_

_** Copy that, Major.**_

"Well, how much do you wanna bet Maturnaka is gonna lead us to some stupid portal to the Dark Kingdom?" Usagi said to Togusa, setting her coffee down in the cupholder next to her.

"I don't know...but I don't exactly like where she is going." Togusa replied, noting that they were entering a rather shady part of New Port City, an area cordoned off for refugees from the previous war.

"Damn. And the Youma had to go this way, didn't she?" Usagi said, angrily, crossing her arms in the process.

"I'm not the Youma...I don't make the fuckin' decisions on where she goes or what she does." Togusa replied, hotly.

"Oi." Usagi said, shutting up.

**Special Police HQ**

"V-chan?! It's been oh so long!" Natsuna Sakurada, the Inspector General of New Port City said, upon seeing Minako walking into her office, with Hotaru and Setsuna just behind her. When Kusanagi walked in, Natsuna shot out of her seat and snapped a salute off.

"Major! What an unexpected surprise." Natsuna said to Motoko.

"Thank you, Natsuna. I'm afraid this isn't a friendly call, though. We're here investigating an infiltration in your police force. I have two of my people tailing that infiltrator. What we would like to find out is when the infiltrator made her way in, and what she may be after." Motoko said, putting Natsuna in her place.

"Ah...direct and to the point...just like your chief, Aramaki. I suppose we'll get to how Daisuke is doing soon, I suppose." Natsuna mused.

"Maybe."

"Well, we had a new recruit from the academy get in early...she came in...I want to say...three days ago. Something seemed off with her, though. She had a cold gaze in her eyes, and she seemed rather distant."

Kusanagi held up a cyberpad with the image of Maturnaka.

"That's her! Makoto...Matuko...I know it started with an m..."

"Her real name is Maturnaka, and she is an enemy agent."

**Section 9 HQ**

"Today had to be Ishikawa's day off, didn't it?" Makoto cursed the big cyborg, normally the chief researcher and information gopher for Section 9.

"Well, it was a family holiday for Ishikawa." Borma pointed out.

"Damn!" Ami cursed. "I'm not having any luck contacting Aoi at all!"

"Well, maybe he's still floating around on the net."

"Any luck in finding Aoi?" Batou asked, walking into the room.

"None." Ami said, slumping in her seat.

"For someone with a 300 IQ, and a cyberbrain to boot, you sure look dumbfounded at the moment." Batou stated, sarcastic.

Ami, for her part, glared at Batou. "Don't you have your own assignment that the Major gave you?!"

"Yeah. We found out that she's after the OSA-P Jewlery Case, from about 4 or 5 years ago." Harkua replied, setting a cyberpad down in front of Ami.

"You're kidding. Sailor Moon's very first case? Why?"

"We're thinking it has something to do with one of those sex dolls that recently showed up, with the energy ring." Michiru replied, stepping in. The third full cyborg of the Sailor Scouts, Michiru made being a cyborg look very elegant.

Ami crossed her arms in front of her. "Hmpf. Seriously?! You guys get all the lucky breaks!"

"Well, Usagi and Togusa are in pursuit of Maturnaka, as we speak. Major just updated us. And the Inspector General apparently met Maturnaka a few days ago, and managed to get herself assigned to Special Police HQ. That's when they started to notice the hacks." Saito appeared in the door.

"Weren't you supposed to help me find Aoi?" Ami replied, smirking.

"Yeah...but we're not having any..." Saito began to say, before getting interrupted by Makoto.

"Found him! I'm digging up a wealth of information...apparently, according to rumors on the net, the Dark Kingdom was resurrected once again, but only one of the Generals we defeated is still around...Kunzite."

"Ah, crap." Ami replied.

"What?" Saito asked.

"Kunzite was one of the most difficult Dark Kingdom Generals we had ever faced, just before taking on Ghoda, and Beryl, and Metallia. I never thought I'd say this, but...we're screwed."

"Ah...I remember that." Batou said, rubbing his head.

_**Guys! Usagi here! Togusa and I are in pursuit of Maturnaka in the Warehouse District. We need assistance. Let the Major know we're about to engage the suspect!**_

_**Copy that!**_ Ami and Saito both replied.

"Let's go!" Ami said.

**Warehouse District**

_How long have we been after you, Maturnaka?_ Usagi thought to herself, as she pulled out a very long barreled classic Desert Eagle .50 caliber from its holster. When she had started her service in Section 9, she had gotten this Desert Eagle .50, and privately hoped she could use only her magic as Sailor Moon...but she hadn't seen much action as Sailor Moon, and a lot as Usagi Tsukino, Senior in Juuban High by day, and Section 9 Elite at night. She heard several wheels moving rapidly, and knew that a Tachikoma was in pursuit. A strange looking tank that resembled a spider decloaked itself in front of Maturnaka before she even had time to see it, and ran straight into it.

"Freeze!" The all-too familiar voice of Motoko rang.

Maturnaka put her hands up, but without warning, she shifted her shape to her original form. In appearance, Maturnaka looked almost human, with the acception of her chest being huge...making Motoko look somewhat small compared to her, and she had sharp frills on her elbows. Her skin tone was olive.

"You can't stop me!" Maturnaka shouted, before laughing maniacally. Without warning, a silver beam of energy hit Maturnaka in the shoulder. Standing where Usagi was previously, was Eternal Sailor Moon, her wings graceful. The other Sailor Scouts showed up, as Maturnaka showed a new trick that she had up her sleeve. She split. Two Maturnakas stood where there once was one.

"What the...?" Motoko uttered, shocked, and angered by this revelation.

"That's not good." Batou replied, stepping in behind Motoko.

Seeing the scouts out made Motoko thankful that she had real powerful backup...but she had a sudden flashback.

_**(Flashback)**_

"Charon! You can't take such risks! Going after Beryl is suicide!" Neptune screamed at the purple haired Sailor Scout, in a fuku that had a dark pink bow on the front, and same colored ribbons trailing. Her skirt was rainbow, though.

"I have to. She helped Metalia take out Princess Serenity!"

"Yeesh...usually I have a hard time keeping Uranus on a leash when we meet." Neptune replied, putting both hands in fists on her hips.

"Don't worry...I'll be back someday."

_**(End Flashback)**_

"Huh?" Motoko shook her head. She looked down, and noticed that her hands were starting to glow..._Maybe someone's hacking my eyes?_ The other scouts noticed the glow.

"Is that possible?" Saturn said, her purple eyes observing the pen in Motoko's left brest pocket of her bomber jacket.

"I think so. That's our missing Sailor Scout." Luna said, running in from behind the Tachikoma, as a cat, not in her human form, when she was in Section 9's secret HQ under Crown Game Center.

"Motoko Kusanagi! Listen very carefully! You're the missing Sailor Scout!" Luna shouted at Motoko, who was doing yet another double take, even as her body began to glow brighter.

"You're talking? You're Usagi's cat!" Motoko said.

"Yeah...and you're the missing Sailor Scout. That pen in your jacket pocket! Take it out, hold it high above your head, and shout Charon Power Makeup!"

Reluctant, Motoko did what Luna said. As soon as she uttered the phrase, a rainbow of light swirled around her, transforming her clothing into a deep pink ribbon and bow and a rainbow mini-skirt. A gold tiara came with the outfit.

"Guardian of the Planet of Light Charon. Protector of Enlightenment and Luck, Sailor Charon has arrived!" Motoko shouted, striking a pose...wait...a pose? _I was never a show-off or a cover model!_

"Yeah...you get used to that after a while." Moon said.

Charon pointed at the rapidly multiplying Maturnakas and shouted "_RAINBOW BULLET BLAST!"_ Firing a shot from her gun...but a rainbow beam shot out of her gun and destroyed each and every single Maturnaka, before each one got a chance to take on the Scouts or Section 9.

"Welcome, Sailor Charon." Sailor Pluto, the fourth full cyborg in the bunch said, walking gracefully to Charon. "Oh, and Charon had a gun similar to yours...in case you need to ask...that's the fourth Talisman, the Rainbow Magnum."

"Yeah...what's with the speeches, and the poses?"

"Comes with the job of being a planet protector." Venus replied. Everyone who was a scout transformed back.

"I guess I never actually knew." Motoko said, stunned.

That night, as Motoko sat down on her bed, at her apartment, she took one good look at herself, and noticed that her face had more of a glow about it.

"Hmm..."


	3. Dark Kingdom Remnant Arc: Ch 3

**Ghost in a Sailor Suit**

**Tarakus Deadmerit**

* * *

Note: Neither Ghost in The Shell: Stand Alone Complex, nor Sailor Moon are my properties...but certain characters that you've never seen before in this work, are, such as Eris, Tacker, Motoki Kusanagi, and Kyusuke Kusanagi.

Chapter 3

**Section 9 Secret HQ, Crown Game Center,**

**Azabu-Juuban District, **

**New Port City Japan**

**6/25/2048**

It was only a few days after the Maturnaka incident, that Motoko and the rest of the Sailor Scout sector of Section 9 came to the Crown Game Center, one of Usagi's favorite haunts, when she wasn't solving cases for Section 9, or taking on elements of Darkness as Sailor Moon. It was here that Section 9 had its secret base, used when threatened. And at the moment, Motoko and the other Sailor Scouts were gathered, with Luna, in her cat form, and Artemis, Mina's personal "Tachikoma". The strange thing was, Artemis wasn't a Tachikoma, but a liquid metal with the ghost of Artemis as its' soul. The liquid metal could shapeshift into anything it could imagine...and at the moment, that liquid metal was in the form of Artemis, in his original human shape.

At the moment, Artemis was speaking. "Strictly speaking, the Sailor Scouts and Section 9 should unite and take on Kunzite, to prevent him from gaining ground for the Dark Kingdom Remnant."

"The problem with that, Artemis, is we don't know where the portal was shifted to." Motoko pointed out.

"Aunt Motoko is right. Section 9's investigated every possibility to where that portal could possibly be, and they don't have any current leads."

Artemis, leaned back in a chair, smoking a cigarette. "Damn."

"Oh, come on, Art. It isn't as bad as you think. We've been dealt worse, by crazier." Luna, in her cat form currently, pointed out.

"You're right, Luna. Sometimes I wish that Diana, or Chibi-Usa were here. They speak words of wisdom every time we come across a dead end. So does Chief Aramaki. Any of those three would probably have some hidden insight."

"Well, you're outta luck with Chibi-Usa and Diana, as they're in the 30th Century at the moment. And the Chief has a very long order of cases to complete, so we're stuck with the Major." Hotaru Tomoe, the Second Cyborg of the group said. The young 15-year old sat back, in her Juuban Middle School uniform, placing her feet on a computer console.

"My question, is why was Maturnaka after the OSA-P Casefile from 5 years ago?" Usagi asked the question that was on everyone's minds at the moment.

"It doesn't make much sense." Motoko said.

"Well, if Kunzite's been making an effort to resurrect the Dark Kingdom, perhaps he's after another 'Legendary Silver Crystal'." Makoto pointed out.

"All of this, right now is just speculation, though." Motoko said. "What is the 'Legendary Silver Crystal'?"

"The 'Legendary Silver Crystal' is a sacred stone of power, which I use and protect, in order to protect Earth." Usagi replied.

"Ah...I see." _That explains her strange abilities._

_**Later that Night**_

Sitting at the kitchen table, alone, with a newspaper in his hand, Batou didn't notice Usagi slipping in behind the door, and behind him, until she was more than halfway up the stairs, before one of the stairs near the top creaked. _Damn it. It's always that step that gives me away._

"Usagi? Is that you?" Batou asked, turning his head slightly towards the steps.

"Yes." Usagi droned softly.

"Hey...I know it's been rough for ya, these last few days, but just imagine how Aunt Motoko is taking it. Motoki and Kai have been bugging me for the last few days about her 'new' mood. She's never experienced depression before." Batou replied. Usagi walked slowly back down the steps.

"Batou...you saw it didn't you? She transformed..." Usagi began to say.

"Into a Sailor Scout. Yeah. I saw. We can't tell Ishikawa yet, though. He was on vacation. Rotten rotter." Batou finished.

"I wonder if the Chief knows." Usagi privately mused, pulling out a mug, and taking out coffee.

"Coffee at 11:00 at night? Are you sure that's a good idea, Usagi?" Batou questioned, raising his eyebrows.

Outside, thunder roared and cracked, though the rain hadn't started falling yet.

"Maybe I'm more stressed than I thought. I just need to relax. I'm perturbed by all of this."

"By what?"

"The Dark Kingdom returning to haunt us all, Aunt Motoko becoming Sailor Charon...it's all adding up to something much bigger than ourselves. Oh, Batou. What are we gonna do?" Usagi looked up at her older brother.

"Well...why don't we go out for Ice Cream? I know a 24-hour Ice Cream Parlor that's got your favorite...chocolate." Batou said, in his attempt at a wink.

Usagi's face grew very bright with a smile.

"Yay!" With that, the Lunar Cyborg tore out of the house, and hopped into Batou's car.

Batou just laughed, and shook his head.

"The ice cream. Works every time."

**Crown Ice Cream Parlor**

**6/26/2048**

Rei, and Saito were sitting at a table in the Crown Ice Cream Parlor, going over notes on the Maturnaka Infiltration Incident, when they heard the exhaust of a loud and familiar car.

"Oh boy...here come the Tsukino troublemakers." Saito said, shaking his head. Rei shook her head, and muttered something about Meatball Cyborgs and ice cream, and looked down at her notes.

The bell rang, as Usagi cheerfully walked into the shop...and spotted Rei, and Saito.

"You guys still working on the Maturnaka Case?" Usagi asked Rei.

"Just going over some troubling notes." Rei replied.

"Mind if we sit here and look over them too?" Usagi asked, plunking down her jacket.

"AHHH! USAGI! TAKE THAT DAMN COAT OFF THE TABLE! IT'S GETTING EVERYTHING WET!" Rei screamed angrily.

With an inhuman swipe, the coat was off the table, and landed perfectly on the back of a chair.

Batou came with ice cream dishes loaded with ice cream.

"You certainly know how to please, Batou." Saito mused, thoughtfully.

"I make up for where my sister lacks."

Usagi glared at Batou.

"What? It's the truth."

"Not...helping." Usagi said, staring forward, with a glare in her eyes.

"Guess someone's not getting a new gun for her 18th birthday." Batou said sarcastically, shaking his head.

"Uh...you don't want Usagi angry at you for the rest of your life, Batou...not a good idea." Rei scolded Batou mildly.

"Rei has a point, Batou. You don't want to ruin your little sister's good mood." Saito added, in agreement.

"Ahhh...you guys are no fun." Batou said, sourly.

Without warning, five loud pops were heard, followed by a rough male voice, shouting.

"Open your cash register and give me everything now!" The voice demanded. The young girl ran out from the back room, and opened the cash register, dumping the contents of the till.

"Just take it and leave." She screamed.

Batou, Usagi, and Saito stood up, holding their hand guns, or in Usagi's case, her hand cannon.

"Freeze, scumbag!" Batou shouted, surprising the perp.

"Damn! Cops!" The man, who was wearing a mask over his face, cried out in surprise.

He threw the small 9mm pistol in his hand in the air...and it landed in Usagi's other hand. Now, Usagi had two guns. With one gloved hand, Usagi put the 9mm in her black lo-rider pants, and started running after the perp, brandishing her Desert Eagle .50. Within seconds, she was on top of the robber, and pegging him to the ground.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR ARMED ROBBERY!" Usagi screamed, slapping handcuffs on the suspect. The rain soaked her blond hair, and her white bomber jacket, as she dragged him up off the ground.

"Damn! YOU'RE A CYBORG!" The suspect said.

"Well no shit, moron!" Usagi replied, hauling the man back into the store, and eventually into the back of Batou's car.

Usagi, soaked from head to toe, pulled the white tank she was wearing off her stomach, as she sighed. Batou got in the car, and started driving, with Saito and Rei following close behind.

"Nice way of handling the situation, Usagi." Batou said, his face neutral. But Usagi could tell that he was proud, listening to the inflections in his voice.

**Section 9 HQ**

"The man you arrested last night, Toko Ariaku, was only the latest man, in a series of robberies, all over the Shopping district of Azabu-Juuban. It would seem that we have a group of robbers and burglars, trying to break into stores in the shopping district, to get their hands on money." Chief Aramaki said, in the briefing.

"Is it possible that that money would've eventually led to something bigger, Chief?" Usagi asked.

"It is possible. Therefore, I'd like you to follow the money that is stolen from the shopping center, and go right to where that money's going, and find out what is being purchased." Aramaki replied.

"Roger." Usagi replied, as she and Batou left the Chief's office.

"The Baboon is certainly interested in your theory. But what does it entail?"

"I think the Dark Kingdom may be behind this string of robberies and burglaries. If we can let some of the thieves go, we may be able to figure out what it is they're doing with the money, and then we can take down the entire operation from there." Usagi replied, as she looked pensive. Batou took this time to study his sister, who was growing up fast. A white tank adorned her, as well as a white bomber jacket, and black lo-rider leather pants, and black boots...in a way, she almost reflected the Major's sense of style...which was interesting, to say the least. On her right hand, was a white glove, cut off at the fingertips, on the left, adorning her ring finger, was a red heart shaped ring, which was a gift from her fiancee, Mamoru.

"Well, Do you think Chibi-Usa might come back? I miss her already." Batou said, turning his gaze back ahead.

"Maybe...maybe not." Usagi said, as they entered the elevator. The ride to their respective offices took a couple minutes, but when they reached the floor, the elevator opened, and Usagi walked out.

"Usagi. Good luck with your mission." Batou said, his face etched in concern.

"Yeah...thanks, Batou."

**Dark Kingdom Remnant**

It was just as well that Kunzite, sitting in front of several monitors, sipping on coffee, stared at what was in front of him. He had awakened to the year 2048, when people and machines started to merge themselves with one another. He was in the process of being cyberized himself at the moment...with a cyberbrain, and both his feet and arms being cybernetic. "Well, this is most interesting. I've never experienced such freedom from a body before. But...that was before the Prince was killed and I swore my services to the devil Metalia."

A Youma Cybernetics specialist was finishing the details on Kunzite's right hand, just before he flexed it.

"Perfect! How is that Cybercycle buyout operation going?"

"It's on schedule, Master." The Youma bowed.

"Good. We'll see if we capture any Sailor Scouts."

**Section 9 HQ**

"Ok...here's the mission, given by Chief Aramaki. There has been a string of robberies and burglaries in the Azabu-Juuban shopping district, over the last couple of days. Chief would like us to investigate where the money is going, who is using it, and what it's being used to purchase. The Home Affairs department, and New Port PD have called us in on this case, because one of their own was killed during one of the robberies, and last night, Crown Ice Cream Parlor was hit...and Section 9 arrested the suspect." Usagi briefed the rest of the Scouts, including Motoko, who usually gave the briefing, but given that she wasn't there when Usagi had taken down the suspect, she had to get used to being ordered around by her niece.

"There are rumors that the money is being used to purchase a small business that deals in cyber motorcycles: Cybercycle Ltd." Usagi used the remote and clicked, showing off one of Cybercycle's major products.

"What is intended to be done with these cybercycles, is yet to be seen. So, keep an eye on the Shopping District, and the instant you see any suspicious activity, you let me know." Usagi finished.

The Scouts bowed before Usagi, before leaving. Usagi, herself left the office, and hopped on a Kawasaki Ninja. A similar motorcycle pulled up next to Usagi's. The rider, dressed in a black bomber jacket, and nothing more but a pink corset and black panty flipped the visor on the helmet.

"Going without me, Usagi?" Motoko Kusanagi asked.

"Oh...sorry, Aunt Motoko."

"So...you arrested your first suspect, last night. I heard you gave the man quite the scare with that Desert Eagle .50 of yours."

"Handheld shotgun?" Usagi replied, grinning, holding up her Desert Eagle .50. Motoko simply shook her head, when her niece showed off her piece.

"You've really gotta get a smaller gun, and not that damn cannon. When you shoot, you leave nothing left." Motoko said, poking fun at Usagi.

"Watch it, Aunt Motoko. I might actually make you wear pants." Usagi shot back, before revving her motorcycle and taking off, with her aunt speechless for a moment, before taking off.

**_You burned me...you really burned me!_** Motoko commed, getting Usagi to smile, under her helmet.

**_You deserved it, Aunt Motoko. You make fun of me all the time for showing off my hand cannon, and my purple panties...so fair is fair._** Usagi responded.

**_Looks like we're headed into the Shopping Center._** Motoko observed.

**_We're going to follow the money, and find out where it's going. If I'm right, it's going to the Dark Kingdom...Kunzite might be trying to buy up Cybercycle Ltd. But I don't know why._** Usagi responded, again.

**_So if Kunzite is trying to buy Cybercycle Ltd., he might be trying to use the company as a front for the Dark Kingdom to operate above ground, without using Youma. It does make sense._**

_** Yeah, it does.**_ Togusa's voice rang, startling Usagi and Motoko.

_**Damn it Togusa! Who asked you for your opinion?!**_ Usagi said.

_**Ha ha ha! I just thought I'd join the operation.**_

_**For your information, Togusa, this is a Sailor Scout Sector operation only. Don't worry about the Major. She's with me. We're almost there anyways. We'll let you and the rest of Section 9 know if we come across any major trouble. **_Usagi replied, rolling her eyes.

_**Ok, listen up, everyone...who's a scout. We're going to stop some robberies, but we're gonna let a few go. Those you let go, must be followed to the location where this is all going.**_

_**Roger.**_

Usagi and Motoko drove their bikes into the shopping district, and pulled them in behind the Game Center, where they wouldn't be noticed. Usagi, then grabbed her Desert Eagle .50, while Motoko unholstered her 9mm. The two Cyborgs slowly crept from shadow to shadow, behind the buildings.

"Damn...this place looks so creepy at night, when it's abandoned." Usagi said, looking around carefully.

"Uh...why do you insist on wearing a white jacket? That'll attract attention. And when did you start wearing a white corset in my style?" Motoko asked.

"My, my, aunt Motoko...you're full of questions, aren't you?"

Motoko just glared at Usagi. The duo kept crawling behind the buildings...

**I just had to do that. Anyways...I encourage all of you who see this, to please review it, kindheartedly.  
Next time on Ghost in a Sailor Suit, Chapter 4: Mina and Hotaru are investigating behind an anmitsu shop in the re-established Azabu-Juuban District, and follow a lead on a burglary string. It all leads up to an epic battle, and the first clash against Kunzite in nearly 5 years...who will be successful? Find out in Ghost in a Sailor Suit Chapter 4.**


	4. Dark Kingdom Remnant Arc: Ch 4

**Ghost in a Sailor Suit**

**Tarakus Deadmerit**

* * *

Note: Neither Ghost in The Shell: Stand Alone Complex, nor Sailor Moon are my properties...but certain characters that you've never seen before in this work, are, such as Eris, Tacker, Motoki Kusanagi, and Kyusuke Kusanagi.

**Chapter 4**

**Azabu-Juuban Shopping District**

**New Port City, Japan**

**6/27/2048**

"Here we are, stalking the shopping center, when we could be shopping it, for Usagi's birthday. You do know her birthday is coming up soon, right?" Mina complained, her bare cybernetic left hand wildly waving about, almost hitting Hotaru in the face.

"Hey! Watch where you swing your hand, Mina!" Hotaru hissed. "You could've knocked me out."

"Sorry."

"And stop complaining. Usagi turns 18, this year, doesn't she?"

"Right. But I haven't gotten her anything yet." Mina complained.

"I'd think you'd be more afraid of her, because she carries a Desert Eagle .50 caliber gun." Hotaru said.

"So what if she's practically shooting a cannon in her hand! I don't care." Mina replied.

Hotaru just shook her head. And she just had to be partnered with the somewhat ditzy blond...cripes, Usagi was way smarter, and better than Mina! Just then, Hotaru heard a crash, and stomped on Mina's foot to get her to stop.

"OWW-!" Mina started screaming before Hotaru clamped her hand over Mina's mouth.

"Don't scream. I heard something."

Removing Hotaru's foot, Mina shook it to make sure it had feeling...good thing that was a prosthesis. Mina wondered why she wore high-heeled combat boots. They did go good with her orange jacket, t-shirt, and orange panties...she just had to style herself like the Major...what an idol. Wait...Hotaru said she heard something? She looked at the younger cyborg. The girl loved her purple and black. Hotaru wore a black fedora, over her black or very dark purple-black hair, a purple blazer coat, and a purple tank, a black leather skirt, and black knee-high combat boots. She always carried her Silence Glave, she was that powerful...it was telescopic, too. She also carried two semi-autos, both .38 specials, and a Colt .45. At the moment, the two women pressed themselves against the wall. Mina pulled out a silvery .22 handgun. She heard something too, rustling amongst the garbage cans.

_**Hotaru...you were right. I hear something...it's coming from around the corner.**_

"Good for you." Hotaru replied, not even caring. The two came around the corner, and spotted a teenage girl, with **pink** hair, in two long ponytails, and pinecone shaped buns.

"Chibi-Usa?!" Hotaru whispered.

Chibi-Usa Tsukino, better known as Small Lady in a few inner circles, was the future daughter of Usagi, and Mamoru, who was a doctor by day, and a vigilante by night, and Tuxedo Mask when with the Sailor Scouts. At Chibi-Usa's feet, was a smaller gray cat with a crescent shape scar on her head.

"Diana?" Mina whispered, recognizing the cat.

Chibi-Usa, though not small, anymore, looked very attractive, dressing in pink...her favorite color. The pink bomber jacket, corset, panty, and boots were a dead give-away. Her eyes, were red, though...which was unusual, since Mamoru's eyes were brown, and Usagi's were blue.

_**Major, Usagi. Chibi-Usa's returned.**_ Hotaru said.

**Azabu-Juuban Shopping District**

Usagi stopped when she heard Hotaru.

"Did you hear that, Aunt Motoko? Looks like the future me, Neo-Queen Serenity granted Chibi-Usa a request and let her come back. Must be serious if she's rejoining us so soon."

"Yeah. Just how bad is Kunzite? I wasn't really there, during the original Dark Kingdom Invasion, when Kunzite was around. I was around for Nephrite and Jadeite, and some of Zoisite."

"Kunzite was tricky...he tried to freeze New Port City, and give the energy to Queen Metalia." Usagi replied.

**_Hotaru. Where are you, Mina and Chibi-Usa?_**

_** Behind Ammatou's Anmitsu shop. I think we're closing in on a potential hit.**_

**_Copy that...we're close by...we'll be there in a minute. Togusa is also gonna be there...he's closer to you. Togusa, head behind Ammatou's Anmitsu. Major and I will meet you there._**

_** Roger.**_

**Ammatou's Anmitsu Shop**

Hotaru and Mina quickly met up with Chibi-Usa, who pulled out of her jacket, a rather long barreled gun.

"You gotta love classics." Chibi-Usa muttered, as she popped a clip of .32 caliber bullets into the gun, which had a very abnormally long barrel.

"Is that a special made gun, Chibi-Usa?" Mina asked.

"Uh...normally .32's don't come with long barrels like this...this is a hand sniper rifle. I've gotten quite good at sniping my victims." Chibi-Usa replied, coldly. A scope appeared on top of the barrel, with a silencer.

"Hi, Mina." Chibi-Usa added, finally looking up, and smiling. Within moments, Usagi, Motoko, and Togusa appeared.

"Usagi? Did you lose your pants?" Chibi-Usa asked her mother.

"No...I just wear pants at the office. I'd have to ask the same about you. And did you finally get completely cyberized?"

To answer the second question, Chibi-Usa parted her pink hair to reveal an I/O area on her neck, exactly like the area on the backs of Motoko's and Usagi's necks.

"That's tough." Motoko said, sadly.

"Not really, Motoko. Or is it Great Aunt Motoko?" Chibi-Usa mused, getting a slap in the back of the head from Usagi. "Not nice, Chibi-Usa."

Motoko chuckled. "It's ok, Usagi."

"Chibi-Usa?" Togusa said, surprised.

"Yeah, Togusa?"

"You look...much more mature, and attractive."

"You have a wife and a family." Chibi-Usa reminded him.

"So? I'm just saying."

"Look, guys, I hate to interrupt, but we've got some robbers to tail." Mina pointed out, as two masked...women...Youma made their getaway. The group started to pursue.

_**Haruka, Michiru. Setsuna, Ami. Mako, Rei, Batou. It's started. We're in pursuit of two Youma robbers, who just came out of Ammatou's Anmitsu shop on Broad, and Yamamoto.**_

_** Roger. Haruka here...just be careful. Hotaru, Usagi, Mina, Major...is Chibi-Usa there with you?**_

_** Yes.**_

_** Then things should be good...we'll clean up the rest of the operation. Go get'em, Sailor Moon.**_

_**Right. Artemis! Get your big white metal ass here!**_

_** Roger, Usagi.**_

Usagi, Hotaru, Togusa, Chibi-Usa, Mina, and Motoko ran after the Youma theives. Little did they suspect that behind them, a figure wearing a tuxedo and top hat ran after them.

Usagi turned her head just behind her, to see Tuxedo Mask running in behind them.

"Yes!" Usagi fistpumped, getting Motoko's and Togusa's curiousities.

"What? Can't I cheer on the arrival of my fiancee?" Usagi responded, grinning nervously, as Motoko and Togusa turned their heads.

"The one in the tux?" Togusa asked.

"Why does he wear a tux? You know what, I don't want to know. We're the ones stuck in fukus! He should know what wearing one feels like." Motoko retorted, as she made a motion to get Tuxedo Mask closer.

Tuxedo Mask did comply, and came right up close.

"Hello, Major Kusanagi. I'm Mamoru Chiba, Usagi's fiancee."

"Nice...did you remember your fiancee's birthday's coming up?" Motoko replied.

"Uh...I'll get back to you on that." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi protested.

Nonetheless, the group quickly pursued the Youma to a getaway van, with their loot.

"Quick, we need to get a vehicle of our own and stop them." Usagi said.

A van pulled up, with Pazu and Borma inside.

"Thought we could give you a lift." Borma said, opening the back, and revealing Artemis, as a Tachikoma.

"I got here as fast as I could, but that joker, Pazu doesn't know how to step on it!" Artemis shouted.

"Shut up, Tin Can Cat!" Pazu replied.

Artemis' eye receptors spun to face Pazu.

"How rude! I'll have Mina punish you later."

"Yeah, whatever." Pazu scoffed, as Borma shut the doors, and Pazu stomped on the gas.

**Abandoned Railroad**

"Of all the places they take their loot, it has to be a creepy, and abandoned railyard in New Port City." Usagi complained, her arms across her chest, enhancing her already well endowed figure.

_**Guys! We just stopped three Youma and 7 humans from robbing several shops of money, merchandise and jewels.**_

_** Good job Rei. What else do you have to report?**_

_** It appears that there's something going down in the abandoned railyard in the Warehouse district.**_ Rei replied.

_**Well, we just so happen to be in said railyard.**_ Motoko answered, as Serena took out both her Desert Eagle .50, and a newly acquired .22.

_**Rei, Usagi here. We're following two suspects who are Youma...they have what we estimate to be about 64 million yen in valuables.**_

_** Usagi! The sale of Cybercyle Ltd. It's about 70 million yen! The Dark Kingdom must be close to their goal! If they've collected that much in just 2 days!**_

_** Then why would we be in a railyard?**_

_** I don't know.**_

_** Have Ishikawa pick you up on the Tiltrotor, and head here immediately.**_

"We may have a problem." Usagi said.

"We all heard." Chibi-Usa said.

The abandoned railyard looked exactly like the name insinuated. Several rail cars were open, and rusted, as well as having holes in them, which leant to the creepiness of the yard.

Standing on a platform car, was Kunzite, and several of his top Youma and Human commanders. As soon as the van pulled up, everyone, including Tuxedo Mask activated Optical Camoflague. Motoko did a double take, when she saw Tuxedo Mask activate his optical camo.

_**Mamoru-san...I didn't know you had optical camo. Then again, I just met you...why do you have it if you're a doctor?**_

_** I also fight crime...I am a vigilante agent working for the government.**_ Mamoru replied.

_**That does make sense. Have you fought the Dark Kingdom in the past?**_

_** I have...alongside Usagi.**_

_** At least I know that my niece has more than her friends and family looking out for her.**_ Motoko smirked. They opened the back doors of the van, and began their treck across the abandoned railyard.

Kunzite, while somewhat aware of the van, didn't know what was happening, and kept looking at the loot pouring in. Standing next to Kunzite on the ground below, was a man in a crisp business suit. This man was a banker, who had been kidnapped for the sole purpose of counting and evaluating the money and other valuables that the theives kept bringing in. After a few minutes, Kunzite looked at the banker, and made him start counting. This went on for several more minutes, all the while, most of Section 9 stalked the yard, getting ever so much closer to Kunzite.

"Well, do we have enough?" Kunzite asked.

The banker, apparently a cyborg, nodded. "Yes. I estimate that you have more than enough to buy Cybercycles Ltd."

"How much, exactly?"

"74 million yen."

"Perfect!" Kunzite stated.

Usagi looked at Kunzite, then at Artemis.

"Did you bring the perp that I arrested last night?"

"I did." Artemis replied, saluting. Motoko gave Usagi a funny look.

"Why?"

"I've got an idea."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

As Kunzite picked up several of the cases of yen, and packed them into a crate, he heard a scream. He looked up and to his left, just to see the man who had foolishly gotten picked up by Section 9 the night before, running towards him...the man was completely delirious and stuttereing through his speech.

"Lord Kunzite! I-I-I-I s-s-s-s-s-s-saw..." The man stumbled.

"You saw...what? A rabbit? A Rabbi? A shinto priest? Spill it Atoru!" Kunzite demanded, leaping down from the platform car, and scooping up the man.

At that moment, Kunzite heard a gun clicking right behind him...feeling it in his back.

"Ah, crap." Kunzite turned around...but couldn't see anything.

"Hey, Kunzite...I'm sure you remember this voice."

Kunzite immediately recognized the voice. "Sailor Moon. We meet again. Why don't you save yourself and your fellow guardians the time, and decloak."

Sailor Moon herself appeared, holding a fairly decent sized gun.

"What kind of gun is that?!" Kunzite almost shrieked.

"Desert Eagle .50 Caliber. Why don't you save yourself, and your operation time and surrender."

"Never." Kunzite replied, as he saw several more scouts deactivating the Optic Camo. Saturn was pointing a .38 Semi-auto and her Silence glave. Next to her was Neo-Moon, with her Moon Rod, and her .32 cal sniper pistol. On the other side of Saturn, were Venus and Tuxedo Mask. At that moment, Kunzite felt another gun press up against the back of his head. "So, which one of you didn't decloak? Mercury?"

"Wrong." Kunzite heard the optic camo deactivating. "Have we met before?"

"Maybe...maybe not." The voice, lower, and harsh, was starting to rattle Kunzite, so he dared to turn his head. He came face to face with a Sailor Scout he had never seen before. Dressed in a white fuku, with a deep pink bow, and ribbon tied around her waist in back, and a rainbow mini skirt, the unfamiliar Sailor Scout getting Kunzite to raise his eyebrows in shock as soon as he recognized her.

"It CAN'T BE!" Kunzite uttered, as he soon recoginzed the Scout.

"Charon!" He spat out, frightened out of his wits.

"That's right...asshole." Charon smirked. Just as Kunzite was about to back up, a tank that looked like a spider decloaked, revealing a yellow crescent moon painted just above its optic sensors, and the overall body white.

"Is that a Tachikoma?"

"Not just any Tachikoma, you moron." The Tachikoma uttered, with a very familiar voice.

"Huh...Artemis...long time no see...not so sorry you ended up a Project 5 liquid metal reject!" Kunzite replied, spitting on the ground near Artemis' feet.

"Oooh...you will pay for that." Artemis said, as he opened fire on Kunzite. Charon and Moon leapt out of the way.

"HEY, ART! WARN US NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT!" Venus shouted, as she dove behind a pile of old railroad ties.

"Sorry, Venus." Artemis replied, as he continued to fire at Kunzite who dodged the bullets and missiles...barely.

"Kunzite must've been enhanced with cybernetic parts!" Moon began to realize.

A missile exploded near Kunzite's feet, blowing him off the ground, and hurling him into a stack of steel panels.

"Ugh!"

Several hooded figures appeared on the train cars connected to the platform car. They threw the hoods off, revealing very scantily clad Youma, cyborg, and human females, with machine guns.

"Fire!" Kunzite shouted, as he got up, pulling out a semi-auto pistol, and fired at Moon and the rest of the scouts present. A surprise came to Kunzite, as he began running...when Togusa suddenly appeared, punching Kunzite in the face.

"Time's up, pretty boy!" Togusa said, as his punch connected with Kunzite's nose, sending Kunzite back.

"Well, I must say...you seem like a brawler, whoever you are." Kunzite replied, pointing his semi-auto at Togusa. Togusa disappeared right in front of Kunzite's eyes.

"Coward." He said, as he turned around...and saw Togusa right behind him, punching him in the face again.

"Damn...I fell for the same trick twice." Kunzite uttered, as he spat blood out of his mouth.

The sound of a chopper got everyone's attention, as a strange plane appeared, and Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Batou joined the crowd. Saito leaped onto a car, and whipped out a knife. He took out a Youma, before getting shot at by another. Saito dodged, and knocked the gun out of the Youma's hands. The Youma did the unexpected thing, by slashing her own throat, and shriveling into sand, at his feet.

"Wow." Saito remarked, not believing what he just witnessed. He moved on.

In the yard, Kunzite snapped his attention back to Togusa, only to find that Togusa wasn't anywhere to be found. Using his dark magic, a portal formed under crates and bags loaded with loot. The loot disappeared, without anyone noticing. When done, Kunzite fired at the Scouts and Section 9 agents, adding to the almost endless fire from his Youma and human servants.

"Give up, Kunzite!" Sailor Moon shouted, as she shot off a Silver Crystal Bullet attack from her Desert Eagle .50, zapping a Youma.

"I will not! The Dark Kingdom shall prevail!" With that, Kunzite disappeared, leaving the remaining Youma and humans to fight.

The firefight took only a few more minutes, as the Youma were turned to dust, and the humans were apprehended. One Android that was among the humans, self-destructed, rupturing a gas line.

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE BEFORE THAT LINE BLOWS!" Moon shouted, getting the Sailor Scouts and the suspects back in the van, before taking off. 30 seconds after the group left the railyard, the gas line exploded.

**Section 9 van, en route to HQ**

"Wow. That bullshit back there almost got us killed." Usagi said, breathing heavily, for a cyborg.

"Tell me about it. I didn't think they'd be that heavily armed." Ami replied.

"They must've hit several gun suppliers to get their hands on that equipment." Motoko mused.

"Well, we know that Kunzite is indeed, in charge, and at large." Artemis said, in his cyborg form. He tied his white hair back in a ponytail.

"I thought I nailed him too."

"You tried your hardest, Art...but do try to remember not to fire when we're anywhere nearby." Mina reminded Artemis.

_**Boy, Chief is really gonna love us when he sees the news, tomorrow. That gas explosion hit the headlines.**_ Batou commented, from the Tiltarotor.

"Still, you have to admit that Kunzite must've strung together a damn good plan, in just two days, when his first bid with Maturnaka failed." Usagi said, rubbing her chin.

_**Despite the press attention, you did a supurb job tonight, Section 9, and Sailor Scout Sector.**_

"Thanks, Chief."


	5. Dark Kingdom Remnant Arc: Ch 5

**Ghost in a Sailor Suit**

**Tarakus Deadmerit**

Note: Neither Ghost in The Shell: Stand Alone Complex, nor Sailor Moon are my properties...but certain characters that you've never seen before in this work, are, such as Eris, Tacker, Motoki Kusanagi, and Kyusuke Kusanagi.

**Chapter 5**

**Section 9 HQ**

**6/28/2048**

Usagi sat down at her desk, and jacked into her computer. After the whole ordeal with Kunzite in the abandoned railyard last night, it was no wonder she wanted to collapse at her desk and sleep...but she couldn't, since she still had her night shift job to do. Another shift of shitty work. But, she was doing it to keep the streets clean, and criminals jailed. And that made her proud, even if her mother had her reservations. After all, she was a full cyborg.

_And that's what makes me so special._ She thought.

Something pink sat down in front of Usagi's desk. Chibi-Usa, in her pink jacket, corset, panty, and boots, set her feet on Usagi's desk, next to Usagi's own feet.

"Well, kiddo, what brings you here?" Usagi said, just glancing at Chibi-Usa for a moment.

"About last night. I could've done some sniping...but, instead..."

"Don't worry about it, Chibi-Usa. It was nothing to work yourself up about. Kunzite caught us by surprise, and laid out a trap for us, that we never saw coming. None of this was your fault. But, now Kunzite owns Cybercycle Ltd., and I look like an idiot."

Chibi-Usa set a ball that almost looked like Luna's head.

"And why did you set Luna-P down on my desk?" Usagi asked calmly.

"I think you need to cheer up a little." Chibi-Usa replied, before getting up, and walking away.

**Dark Kingdom Remnant**

Kunzite sat in front of the monitors, as he licked his metaphorical wounds. Last night, despite having gotten the funds needed to purchase Cybercyle Ltd. for his front on the surface, he still had two punches land in his face from that man, and not to mention, he had lost several Youma foot soldiers, and his best Android. He cursed himself for not having seen Section 9 coming after his ass.

"It won't be the last time that I run into you, though, Section 9."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Apartment Complex 33, New Port City, Japan**

Eris still called himself one of the best hackers in the world, although there was Aoi Sanhill, the Laughing Man, and Motoko Kusanagi, whom he had hacked to take on one of his fated enemies, Sailor Pluto...but look what that had gotten him...a cheap ass apartment. Eris therefore declared that he would do no more work for Chaos or any of her chronies. Kunzite's face appeared in a cybercomm chat.

"What now, Kunzite?" Eris said, letting anger and frustration show in his voice.

"I would like you to do a job for me." Kunzite replied.

"Forget it, Kunzite. After the fiasco that you pulled last night, in the Azabu-Juuban district, I'm finished with you, Chaos, and all associated elements! I'm through, you hear me?!"

"But..."  
"But nothing! I saw on the news last night, about some shootout and gas explosion in the abandoned Railyard in Azabu-Juuban! And you were going at it against Section 9 of all agencies! I am not going to get entangled in any more of your damn schemes, Kunzite! You're on your own, fucker!" With that, Eris ended the conversation, and threw his mug of tea against the wall, shattering the mug into many small pieces.

"That loser never knew how to move along, without Zoisite...the pathetic gay General." Eris grabbed a new mug, and poured the tea kettle into it, before taking a broom, and sweeping up the broken mug and throwing it in the garbage.

"His problems aren't mine, that's for damn sure." Eris muttered to himself. He looked out the window of his apartment to enjoy the sunrise.

"Now...that's a good view. Enjoy it while you can, New Port...because soon, it'll be all mine."

**Coleman Park, Mardock City**

As Kai and Motoki strolled through the park, searching for clues to their latest Section 9 assignment, they heard an explosion...the typical sound of Mardock City, when both of them spotted what might've been a human body flying towards them.

"Hey, Kai...is that supposed to be typical debris for an explosion?" Motoki asked.

Kai shook his head. "No." The human, a young girl, crashed into Kai. "Oof." The cyborg fell to the ground.

"Wow...for a girl who looks deceptively light...she's very heavy. And young." Kai said, before taking a close look at her.

"Damn...she's got blood all over her."

Motoki shut Kai up, when the girl stirred, and barely groaned.

"Her voice was damaged at some point. She can't really talk at all." Motoki pointed out.

"Huh. I wonder what her name is."

"Doesn't matter...she needs medical attention." Motoki replied, grabbing the girl and running to a hospital.

An ominous man in black followed them.

"It will do you no good, gentlemen. She's a fugitive. She was reborn, using a procedure called Mardock Scramble 09."

"Huh? Look...I...shit." Kai said, as the man started making his way towards them.

"Uh...doesn't he look familiar? Isn't that Dimsdale Boiled?"

"No kidding." Kai replied, suddenly taking off, with cyborg speed.

"_Wait. Put me down._" A mechanical voice said, surprising Motoki.

"Huh? Who said that?"

The next thing he knew, the girl in his arms was pointing a gun at his face.

"Whoa! Watch where you point that, girl...getting a new cybernetic body ain't cheap."

"_I don't care. If you want to escape alive, trust me, and put me down._"

Motoki groaned.

"Hah! You can't be the girl's knight in a shiny cybernetic body!" Kai said, as he picked up his gun and shot at Boiled. Boiled wasn't even affected by the bullets.

"Oi...he's tougher than I thought he'd be."

The girl made a gun appear in her hand.

"WHAT THE-?!" Both twins' jaws hit the floor, as they just witnessed something shapeshifting.

"If this is Mardock City, I'm not surprised." The girl shot Boiled directly in the head, supposedly killing him in an instant.

"_If you have a way of getting out of here, I'll gladely take it. Aeufcoque, Dr. Easter and I would greatly appreciate it._"

Both twins' eyes bugged out.

_**Awww...hell no! That's Rune Balot.**_

_**Shit, why did you have to say it, you motherfuckin' moron?! Mom's gonna be so happy that you picked up a new girlfriend!**_

_** She ain't gonna be my girlfriend!**_

_** Just so you know, I can read cyberelctronic brains too.**_

_** EEEEEEP!**_

_** I think you just insulted her, Kai.**_

_** I thought she was gonna be your girlfriend, Moto?!**_

_** Can we just go now? Where are we going anyway?**_

_** New Port City Japan.**_

**Section 9 HQ**

Chief Aramaki was studying the girl in a white combat outfit, that the Kusanagi twins had picked up from the strange Mardock City.

"Let me get this straight, you two. You two found this girl, as she fell from an explosion, and she then shot a man, with a gun that was suddenly formed by a shapeshifting mouse?"

"Yeah." Kai said, shaking his head.

"Hmm...I've heard of such a program...called Protocol 09, there...it's a cybernetic proceedure called Basis 14 here. Also Project 5, from the nanotechnology that's used.

"_Is that why I can do all of these things that Aeufcoque says I can do?_" Rune Balot asked.

"Yes." Aramaki replied, straightening his tie. "But someone who's undergone Project 5 hasn't shown up here in New Port City, before. It's a first. Dr. Easter. Are you aware of what Section 9 does?"

A man, with square glasses looked up from a cyberpad. Wearing a traditional doctor's uniform, he looked out of place for being a private investigator.

"Well, it's an anti-crime offensive unit that works behind the scenes, protecting the public against Terrorists."

"That's the basic definition of Section 9, Doctor. I would like your team to join Section 9. We could use talent like yours. Ms. Balot, is your partner with you?"

"I am here." A glove on her right hand transformed into a small white mouse, in checkered pants. Batou, who was also in the room, flinched back.

"Whoa! I didn't know such a thing existed."

"I'm a government project." Aeufcoque replied.

"I'll say!"

The mouse in Rune's hand shook its head.

"I must apologize for making my appearance like this, but it was necessary. I must thank you for getting us out of that jam in Mardock City." Aeufcoque said, bowing its tiny head.

"Don't thank us...think of it as a favor, between detectives and anti-terrorists." Aramaki replied.

"Chief Aramaki, I will accept your offer...but it's up to Rune."

"_I choose to join your team, Chief Aramaki._"

"Good." Aramaki said, standing up and shaking hands with Rune.

**Sailor Scout Sector, Section 9 HQ**

_**I just heard rumors that Aramaki just managed to recruit someone to his efforts to fight crime. My dunderheaded cousins discovered her too.**_ Usagi stated, looking at her computer.

"Really, Usagi?" Makoto replied.

"Yep. That's what I was told."

"Awsome. Perhaps another ally against Kunzite." Mina said, shouting, causing the rest of the Sailor Scout Sector cover their ears.

"Geez, Mina. You don't have to shout." Haruka and Usagi both said at the same time.

At precisely that moment, a young man, wearing a doctor's uniform, a young girl, and a mouse, came walking into the Sailor Scout Sector, behind Kai and Motoki Kusanagi.

"Well, what did you two discover in Mardock City?" Motoko asked.

Kai gestured to the girl. "She practically fell into my arms...had to save her from some deranged maniac, dead set on killing her."

Motoko's facial expression was neutral, but she looked on the verge of tears.

_Poor girl. So young, and yet having to face such danger, so as to end up working for Section 9._

"I wouldn't worry too much, though. She's in capable hands." Motoki replied.

"She had better be, Motoki. I'm entrusting you and your brother, with her safety, and her life. She might only be around 15, but she's already got experience with the proceedure that she has endured to get here." The voice of Chief Aramaki chimed in, from behind the quintet.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Aramaki said to the girl.

"_I am Rune Balot. I endured what Chief Aramaki here, calls Project 5._"

Everyone in the room went silent. It was like that for several minutes, until Usagi spoke up.

"Project 5?! That's highly illegal, due to the highly sensitive data that can be received from the metal fibers in the skin!" Usagi said, shocked.

"_What can I say? I went through it, and I managed to keep it well controlled._"

"Huh."

**Dark Kingdom Remnant**

"It's time we came up with a new plan, sir." Kunzite's chief Youma, Sakunzite, said, walking up to the Dark Kingdom general.

"I am well aware of that...but because I've been cut off from Eris...our planning might be hampered somewhat. Let me continue to think...of a way to take energy. We now have Cybercycle Ltd. Time to change the name to Dark Cycle Ltd."

"As you wish, My Lord." Sakunzite bowed, showing off her massive cleavage. Kunzite barely even glanced...since the one he cared about was still dead. _Zoisite...I still wish you wouldn't have been so foolish against Queen Beryl. Look what happened to you._ He rubbed his hand on a crystal coffin, with Zoisite's withered body inside. As he rubbed the coffin, he started picturing a toy...a doll or a gun, that kids could play with, that stole energy, when they touched it.

"PERFECT! SAKUNZITE!"

**Section 9 Secret HQ, Crown Game Center**

**Azabu-Juuban Shopping District**

Balot looked nervous around the Sailor Scouts. Artemis sat at his usual chair, in front of a computer console, older than the Scouts...a relic out of the late 1980's and early 1990's. In his mouth, was a cigarette.

"It's ok, Balot. If you don't want to show off your powers, we understand. It's just, we've never seen any Project 5 test subjects, since they've all been contained to Mardock City." Artemis said, sticking the cigarette in a slot in a blue ashtray.

"_It's not that. I'm not quite familiar with New Port City yet, to really know what's going on._"

"That's ok. I noticed that you have a mechanical voice...did you sustain some sort of damage to your vocal chords?" Ami asked, noting the pendant.

"_Yes. Shell Septinos did this, before he attempted to kill me. I've been a thorn in his side, ever since._"

"Ouch." Motoki said, from a seat, in a darker corner of the command center.

Artemis and Luna both looked at the screen.

"Guys...check this out." Artemis said, pointing to one of the screens.

_"In other news today, we've received word that a prisoner from Mardock City has escaped their city limits, and is on his way to New Port City. Those who are not familiar with this man, Dimsdale Boiled, please be on the lookout. This man has a very dangerous reputation, and should be avoided if possible...if you see him, please contact New Port City PD. In Business, Cybercycle Ltd. Has been officially bought out by Dark Cycle Corporation, for 74 million yen. CEO, Kanto Ziteo, released a press statement, saying that he is proud to have Cybercycle, and its products integrated into Dark Cycle, and will continue to produce Cybercycle products..."_

"Shit. Boiled is still alive!" Dr. Easter cursed.

"Kunzite's done it. He's actually done it." Usagi said, stunned.

**Dark Cycle Co. HQ**

Dimsdale Boiled stood before a man in a crisp, gray military top, and white pants, behind a desk. His blue eyes seemed to unsettle Boiled a little. But both men, their white hair equally striking terror...Boiled laughed inside his head, at that little thought, had one goal in mind...destroy all good.

"So, Mr. Boiled is it? How would you like to kill all the little whistleblowers in the world?" Kunzite said to Boiled.

"It's my job to do just that. I'll do it for whatever you are willing to pay me for, Master Kunzite."

"Good. You can start right away, then, Boiled."

"Excellent... there's just one condition."

Kunzite leaned forward, his hands clasping together.

"I'm listening."

"I'd like to kill one little girl." Boiled held up a picture of Rune Balot. "She came into town a couple days ago, with someone who had purple hair."

"Ah...must've been one of Sailor Charon's sons." Kunzite deduced. Boiled looked impassive.

"Very well. You can have her...do what you will...rumor has it, though that Public Security Section 9 will be tough..they're cyborgs...but then again, so am I." Kunzite showed off the I/O ports on the back of his neck. Boiled nodded, looking truly impressed.

"That's impressive, Kunzite. How do you tolerate such a thing?"

"Let's just say it grows on you." Kunzite replied, an evil chuckle escaping his throat. Boiled started laughing with him.

**Tsukino Household**

As Usagi got ready for the night, Batou surprised her.

"Batou, make sure you knock! You're just as bad as Shingo!"

"Tch...come on, Usagi. I heard about Kunzite...and that mad man Boiled. I just hope those two never find each other, and get together."

**Well, I've done it again, folks. Thank you for viewing this story.  
You're probably wondering what I've got up my sleeve for Chapter 6, eh?  
Mardock City's own cyborg Rune Balot has joined Section 9...but what role does she have in the fight against the Dark Kingdom Remnant?  
What will Usagi and Kusanagi face, when they go up against the duo Kunzite and Boiled?  
And is there a possible rebellion within the Dark Kingdom Remnant being spurred on? Find out, in Chapter 6!**


	6. Dark Kingdom Remnant Arc: Ch 6

**Ghost in a Sailor Suit****  
**

**Tarakus Deadmerit**

Note: Neither Ghost in The Shell: Stand Alone Complex, nor Sailor Moon nor Mardock Scramble are my properties...but certain characters that you've never seen before in this work, are, such as Eris, Tacker, Motoki Kusanagi, and Kyusuke Kusanagi.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Section 9 HQ**

**6/28/2048**

Usagi and Makoto were talking quietly in the breakroom, as nothing else in particular was doing nothing for them, today. They were interrupted by Chief Aramaki's voice, ringing in their head.

_**Everyone come to my office immediately!**_

"There seemed to be quite the urgency in the Chief's voice, that time." Usagi noted, as she grabbed her jacket off a chair.

"Eh...I'm sure it was nothing too concerning. Chief probably just has another assignment for us to take care of." Makoto said, reassuringly.

Usagi's concerned face, however, told a different story. And Makoto didn't like the story.

"What are you so worked up about?"

"It's Kunzite and Boiled. The two of them being in town at the same time? Think about it. Only disaster can ensue from here." Usagi replied.

"You sound more and more like Rei, Serena." Makoto replied.

True to Usagi's prediction, the Chief, when all walked in, had Boiled and Kunzite on the screen.

"As I'm sure you're aware, Dimsdale Boiled, well known hitman for Shell Septinos and the October Company, has taken a job with this man, President of Dark Cycles Ltd. Kanto Ziteo, aka Dark Kingdom General Kunzite. The two are working together, But to what end, we do not know. Your job is to find out what it is that Boiled and Kunzite hope to ensure, and put an end to it. Also, a part of your mission will be to protect Rune Balot at all costs, to ensure she lives a long life." Aramaki said, before getting up, and leaving the room.

There was an awkward moment, which everyone else just sat there in silence.

"Ooooooookay?! I don't know what that was about...but Chief just left the room for the Information room. I don't know what that means." Batou said, pointing out that the Chief had just left.

Usagi shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps he needed to blow off some steam...you do know his job is very stressful, Batou." Motoko said, standing up.

"That's true, big bro. Don't forget that the Chief still has to report all affairs to the Prime Minister." Usagi pointed out, standing as well, before heading to the elevator in the room.

Batou just scratched his head. "Yeah, whatever, Usagi." He said, put off.

"What are you whining about, Batou?" Rei and Saito said together, wondering what was getting Batou down.

"I don't think you guys would understand. This is nothing like the first time, when we all went up against the Dark Kingdom, or the Individual Eleven, or Laughing Man, or Black Moon...any of those." Batou said, getting up and leaving the room for the shooting range.

**Shooting Range, Section 9 HQ**

Batou stood in front of one of his targets, shooting. It wasn't long, before he head the big boom, of a large caliber gun going off. Standing not too far down, was Usagi, pointing two Desert Eagle .50s at a target...and she was shooting them alternating, and with perfect aim. Batou stopped, and watched his little sister carefully.

She stopped shooting, when she realized that Batou was staring.

"What?"

"When did you get a second Desert Eagle .50?"

"I got it a few minutes ago, from the Chief. He thought it amusing that I had a Desert Eagle .50, so he bribed an old American friend of his to give him another one, since they're extremely rare to find, these days." Usagi held up both of her guns.

"But, I also got myself a new toy." She bent down, her purple panty sticking out.

"Right...just the sight I need from my little sister...my brain's been scarred for life." Batou remarked sarcastically, trying not to laugh at the same time.

"Oh shut up you pervert!" Usagi shrieked. "I can't believe you'd peek! That's reserved for Mamo-Chan!"

"Your fiancee. I still can't believe you're engaged, Usagi...aren't you a bit young, yet?" Batou asked, as Usagi pulled out a new 9mm, and a rack of rockets.

"What are the rockets for?" Batou said, puzzled. His question was answered, when Usagi pressed a place in her elbow, and her hand opened up to reveal a rocket launcher...and a 203mm tank killer gun. That got Batou's attention.

"Did you get an upgraded body for your birthday?"

"You guessed it. That's what the rockets are for. Aunt Motoko got the new body for me, and Makoto gave me the 9mm. I seriously didn't think I'd have the 203mm anti-tank projectile gun in there, but apparently, Aunt Motoko is a bit too precautious. Ultimately, I got this for my birthday...2 days early." Usagi said, as she loaded a rocket into the rocket launcher.

Batou opened the door to a hidden room.

"Why don't you try the simulator? I'll go in with you, that way we both get in some training."

"That's why I like you, big brother." Usagi replied. Much to their surprise, inside the room, was Balot.

"Well, Balot-chan, I'm surprised to find you in here." Usagi said, smiling.

Balot smiled in return, and held up Oeufcoque. "_Here is my secret to success. He is a universal tool._" Oeufcoque transformed into a rocket launcher. "I like this girl." Usagi said, grinning at Batou.

Batou hit the simulator start, transforming the room into a chaotic street battle, as Usagi pulled out both of her Desert Eagle .50s and spotted a fake corrupt cop, aiming at her head. Several more masked villains came out, with machine guns, starting to shoot at the trio.

Usagi fired off her "cannons", making sure to evade the heavy weapons fire. A thinktank appeared.

"Shit." Usagi said softly, as the tank fired off a massive round.

"Batou! I didn't want to test out my 203 so soon!" She shouted at Batou.

"I'm not the one controlling the scenario!" Batou shouted, as he and Balot each fired at the tank, Balot with her rocket launcher. Usagi pressed her elbow, and opened her arm to show off the massive 203mm cannon as the barrel telescoped out. A loud clink told her the round was ready to be deployed. She used a mental control command, which sent the shell flying. BANG! The round flew at the tank, before landing on top of it, completely destroying the tank.

"Score!" Usagi said, fist pumping with her left hand, as her right hand was currently deployed as the 203mm.

"Impressive, Usagi." A lower female voice said. Usagi looked over to see her aunt standing, with a rail gun in her hand. "We've got 6 more tanks headed our way!"

Usagi popped a small shell into the 203 loader, and the shell prepared itself. "Let's light'em up!"

**Dark Cycle Ltd.**

As Boiled paced the production floor, Kunzite sat behind his desk, a man with purple hair in front of it. The man with the purple hair looked furious that he had been brought here. This man looked quite like his mother, Motoko Kusanagi, because he was her son...Jounochi Kusanagi, aka the super A+ Hacker, Eris. His beard style, however was reminiscent of his father, despite it being purple.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING ME HERE, KUNZITE!? You had your thug Boiled drag me down here for some reason!" Eris spat out, furiously.

"Relax, Eris. I'd like you to do me one favor."

"Didn't I just say that I wasn't doing anything more for you? You don't listen, do you? I said, NO! What part of No don't you understand, the N, the O, or the two combined?!" Eris replied, standing up, and pacing irately. Kunzite didn't do anything.

"Look, Eris. I'm not asking you. I'm demanding." Kunzite replied, as he slapped a thick stack of yen on the desk. Boiled walked in, and stood right behind Eris.

"Look at it this way, Eris. Either you can do me this favor, or Boiled, here, can parboil you into the next century, with his wide assortment of guns. Which will it be?" Eris visibly gulped.

"Fine...I can't believe you would resort to your new pet thug to get me to do this, though! That's pretty low of you, Kunzite!" Eris replied, sitting back down, but keeping his eyes on Boiled.

**Section 9 HQ**

As Usagi sat down, with Motoko, Balot, and Batou, she got a glance of the Chief on the phone. As soon as he was done, he walked over to Usagi.

"Usagi, it seems that a hacker on par with the Laughing Man was coerced into doing some digging for Kunzite, via persuasion from Dimsdale Boiled. He looked up energy stealing items, and one of the items that was flagged, was a doll."

Usagi's eyes went up. "A doll?"

"Yes. A new Dark Cycle product. It would appear that Kunzite is already at his old ways of stealing energy for his Youma army. See if you can shut down the doll production, without drawing too much attention." Aramaki said, winking.

As the team broke up, Usagi stood outside the door, rubbing her chin. _I wonder who this hacker was, and just what Kunzite wanted him to look up the doll for. I know that Chief wants to avoid attracting the attention of the Press, so I have to be careful with this one._ A big hand gently touched Usagi's left shoulder, making her jump.

"Batou...it's you." Usagi said, making Batou suddenly frown.

"Wow...I can't tell you how much that hurts." He replied.

"Perhaps if we begin looking for the Dark Cycle facility..." Ami started suggesting.

"Great idea. I think I know where it is." Usagi replied, throwing her jacket on.

**Dark Cycle Ltd.**

Eris couldn't help feeling nervous, especially since Boiled stood over his shoulder, watching his every move. _I won't need to worry about that for much longer._ Eris thought, twisting a staple "key" inserted into one of his I/O ports, half way. _**Well, it seems you've finally given me some incentive to come out.**_ A voice said, inside Eris' head.

_**Yeah. Jounochi. Something tells me that what I'm really here for, is close by.**_ Eris mused.

_**You must mean the Ten Steel Pillars. I gotcha. Just make sure that Kunzite includes one of them in the deal, when you finish your deed. And make sure to get in contact with Public Security Section 1. I can sense that the rest of Section 32 is getting antsy, over your long absence.**_

_**Relax, Jounochi. I've got this under control. I'm about to turn the tables on them.**_

"Done." Eris said out loud, jolting Boiled out of a memory.

"You're just as fast as Kunzite said you were." Boiled replied.

"Thank you, Mr. Boiled. Now, I'd like to see that gay man before I leave. He has a payment promised to me. I'd also like him to throw in something extra." Eris retorted, standing up.

Boiled and Eris walked down a long, dismal corridor, to Kunzite's office, which had a good view of the production line of some new "toys", ready to be shipped out in a few days time. Eris gave a low whistle when he saw the "toys". _**Hmm...it would appear that Kunzite's being thorough in his efforts to emulate his former queen, Beryl, when it comes to stealing energy and enslaving.**_ Jounochi mused.

_**That's what I was thinking.**_ Eris replied. The doors to Kunzite's office automatically swung open, revealing Kunzite, and 10 very beautiful Youma, wearing armor shaped like typical female undergarments.

"Welcome back, Eris. Boiled informs me that you finished your job in record time. Thank you." Kunzite said, standing and leaning on his desk.

"No, thank you for giving me one last opportunity. Now, our deal." Eris said, sticking out his right hand.

"Of course. A deal's a deal." Kunzite replied, placing a few thick stacks of yen in Eris's hand.

"I'm also very willing to hand you one of these beautiful maidens for your services." Kunzite added, gesturing to the Youma.

"They're full cyborgs, each and every one of them. I've had some trouble getting them to follow my orders, so I've decided to release them to someone's custody. You may choose one."

Eris took the opportunity to look each Youma over, until he settled on one in particular, with a long waterfall of blue hair that draped down the right side of her body, partly covering her delicate looking tan skin, and red armor. It appeared that she had red tattoos of flames, covering her arms. What no one noticed, was that while Eris was walking and looking them over, he snuck by a window, and opened it with one hand, fanning himself with his hands to indicate how hot he was. He returned to the Youma.

"What's your name?"

"Alyana, leader of the Ten Steel Pillars."

"Perfect. You are liberated from Kunzite, as of this day." Eris replied.

A look of relief and joy swept across her beautiful features. "Thank you. What about my sisters?"

Eris turned, and pointed to...an empty room, and the open window.

"I just released them."

Kunzite screamed and cursed, as Eris gave the raving General a sadistic smile.

"BOILED! DESTROY HIM! DO SOMETHING!"

Boiled unholstered a huge 20-round revolver, with a clip in the butt of the gun. The gun spat out massive .44 caliber rounds at Eris, and Alyana, who were already jumping out the window. Kunzite leaped out of his seat, and ran to the window, Boiled close behind. When he looked down, there was absolutely no sign of either Alyana, or Eris.

"FUCK! HE JUST LET GO ALL 10 STEEL PILLARS, AND HE GOT AWAY TOO! I WILL KILL HIM THE NEXT TIME I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!" Kunzite screamed.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

At a café just a block from the Dark Cycle office, where Kunzite had let Eris go, Jounochi Kusanagi walked in. Sitting at a table, were a familiar blond with long ponytails, and two buns shaped like meatballs, in a white jacket, corset, and purple panty. Sitting next to her was his mother, and two men. Before he headed towards the table, he handed 4000 yen to a very beautiful woman.

"So, you guys are my contacts?" Jounochi asked, cautious. Usagi looked up from her newspaper.

"Yes. Who's the woman?"

"A hostage that I just rescued from Dark Cycle. Apparently, Kunzite has been holding onto 10 Cyberized Youma, who rebelled within the Dark Kingdom. She's the leader of these Youma...Alyana of the 10 Steel Pillars." Jounochi supplied.

"I've heard of the 10 Steel Pillars. They were around as we were fighting against Beryl, 5 years ago. The 10 Steel Pillars were the 10 Youma Cyborgs who traded sand for cybernetic bodies, and a chance for freedom. They also took Youma who didn't follow Beryl, or who questioned Beryl's motives silently, and ultimately got their wish granted. Did you manage to liberate the 10 Pillars?"

"Yes. Here comes one of them right now. This is Alyana. Alyana, I'd like you to meet Major Motoko Kusanagi, and Lieutenant Commander Usagi Tsukino of Public Security Section 9, and Kyoto Harigamora and Yoko Mokohara of Public Security Section 1."

The Youma leader just gave a flirtatious wave.

"Sneaky one, isn't she?" Usagi said, as Alyana's eyes were drawn to Usagi's massive bust...but then again, Usagi's eyes did the same to Alyana. _Geez...her bust size and mine are the same! Damn! I'm jealous of this Youma._

"She has her perks...but anyways...you two can stop staring at each other's boobs you know." This shook Alyana and Usagi out of their petty musings. Motoko just shook her head.

"I think my niece is bi."

The two men from Section 1 didn't know what to say at all, and blushed bright red.

"So sorry about this. Family matters, I'm afraid." Jounochi said.

"Ok...what's going on with the production of those toys?"

"Kunzite's made them out of some sort of energy absorbing material that was made in the Dark Kingdom, through Locus Solus. I'll be damned if it's the same stuff that was used on those energy stealing sex dolls that Locus Solus made, 5 years ago."

"Most likely. You know we have to shut that down, right, Jounochi?"

"Yeah."

"How are things on the CTIA front?"

"CTIA Section 32 has been covering all sides of the Dark Kingdom with spies, with no luck in tracking down anything very suspect. We've been covering our tracks, just to be on the safe side, and setting up low pole people for either death by Kunzite or Boiled, or exile or jail time."

"CTIA?! Counter Terrorism Intelligence Agency?" Usagi replied, shock registering in her voice.

"Yeah, cousin. It exists. I'm the Chief of the notorious Counter Terrorism Intelligence Agency Section 32, aka, The Right Hand. As part of the cover, Section 32 portrayed themselves as a terrorist group called the Right Hand, with me as Eris, the known Cyberterrorist Leader of the Right Hand. I'll see what I can do from the inside, but I doubt I can help you, Usagi. I'm sorry. I pissed Kunzite off by liberating all 10 Steel Pillars." Jounochi replied.

Usagi's face betrayed depression, and she slumped in her chair. "That's ok. I'm going in with the best backup."

Jounochi smiled. "Sailor Scout Sector, eh?"

"Yeah...and the Project 5 Sector." Jounochi's left eyebrow arched. "You ran into someone who had Project 5 done to them?"

"Yes...Rune Balot."

"So that's why Dimsdale Boiled is in town, working for Kunzite, then. He was the one who coerced me into doing the job for Kunzite. If you attempt to get into the security system to disable it, I programmed a virus that instantly turns you into an agent for the Dark Kingdom, enslaving you and stealing your energy. Don't jack in, whatever you do without the vaccine I'll give you in a minute. Mom...are you going with her?"

Motoko nodded. "You could say that I've changed a little, and have accepted my new role in Usagi's life." It didn't take very long for Jounochi to connect the dots.

"So, you've joined their ranks then." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yes...as insane as it is...oh, I think you'd be happy to hear that Usagi caught her first criminal, two days ago."

"Ah...I heard rumors that one of Kunzite's human slaves was caught by a cyborg in black and white...so that was you, Usagi, eh? Nice work." Jounochi looked at a watch.

"Well, Alyana and I must go back to HQ for the moment." He said, setting down two needles.

"The vaccine. I had a courior drop off needles for the entire Sailor Scout Sector, and Project 5. Good luck." Jounochi said, just before draping Alyana in his arms, and heading out, twisting an odd shaped key in his neck.

"And he's Eris again. I do hope his cover holds out long enough for Chaos not to notice."

"She might've figured it out already, but then again, he does make his role look convincing." Usagi replied.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Dark Cycle Ltd.**

**6/29/2048**

It was around midnight when Sailor Scout Sector, Project 5 Sector, and Major Sector closed in on the Dark Cycle Ltd. Offices. Inside, an unsuspecting Kunzite was humming away to an energetic Rossini piece that often played in his home, in the Dark Kingdom. Usagi pulled out a jack cord from a device on her hip, as she and Motoko surrounded a door that Jounochi had said would be unguarded. And just as he predicted, the virus tried to attack, only to get shut down by the vaccine that he had provided. Usagi worked quickly to disable the alarm, and open the door. As soon as these tasks were done, all of Section 9 stormed the building.

_**Haruka, Saito, Balot and Oeufcoque, take the first, second and third floors, clear them out. Batou, Hotaru, Mina, and Borma, fourth through eighth floors. Ami, Mako, Pazu, Artemis, Michiru, ninth through thirteenth. Setsuna, Ishikawa, Rei, forteenth through twentieth. Aunt Motoko, Togusa, Mako and I will handle the top floors, twenty-one through twenty-seven.**_

_** ROGER!**_

Everyone split according to their assignment, and headed towards their respective elevators.

"Well, here we are, together again." Usagi said, causing Togusa to roll his eyes, and Motoko to chuckle.

While in the elevator, Togusa checked his revolver. He saw Usagi pulling out both of her Desert Eagle .50s, and loading clips into them.

"Why do you have such big guns?" Togusa asked her. Usagi simply smiled...but it was a cold smile.

"You never see what effect these guns have on our enemies...gets them running in the opposite direction, before you even fire them. I love seeing that."

Togusa's eyes got a little bigger...that sounded sadistic, coming from the Lunar Cyborg, someone who was friendly, 99% of the time. Mako shook her head. "It's no wonder you're considered the freak of Section 9. Is that a new prosthetic body too?"

"Yeah...armed to the teeth with a 203mm tank killer projectile cannon, and a powerful rocket launcher. It's also equipped with the latest optic camo technology, GPR, several radiation scanners, all the bells and whistles...it even includes reproductive organs...creepy." Usagi said.

"I wonder how much that cost." Mako mused.

"It was free...courtesy of the Japanese Government. Prime Minister Kayabuki has faith in Usagi's abilities, after what she saw her do, with the Dark Kingdom, 5 years ago." Motoko said.

"Why a 203mm? Wouldn't Saito's 20mm do the job?"

"The 203mm is a much more effective tank destroyer than the 20mm." Motoko and Usagi replied, simultaneously.

Togusa, for his part, simply nodded, and shut up. When the elevator stopped on the 21st floor, Usagi and Togusa stepped out first, followed closely by Motoko and Mako. As they got back together, Usagi issued a order.

_**Togusa, Mako, start searching the East part of the offices. Aunt Motoko and I will handle the West.**_

The group split. Usagi put one of her Desert Eagle .50s back in its holster on her left hip, and just took a solid hold of her main handgun with her hands. They silently checked around corners, and looked in the vents, and with Usagi using her GPR, they filtered out many rooms. This went on for a while, until they got to the 24th Floor. It was there, that Usagi and Motoko heard voices.

_**Togusa, Mako. Stop where you are, and make your way to the center of the floor!**_

_**Roger!**_

Moments later, Togusa and Mako joined up. Usagi peeked around the corner, her long ponytails gently and noiselessly swishing across the floor. She almost wished she haden't. There, around the corner, were 2 Youma guards, having a conversation.

"Ya know, I heard that the Boss lost the 10 Steel Pillars to that hacker, Eris, earlier." One of the guards said, surprisingly a male.

"Really? I hadn't heard that. Did he actually release them?" The other guard, a typical hazy female voice replied.

"Yeah...I saw it myself. Almost makes me yearn for them to take up the reigns of revolution again." The first one said.

"Kakuro...careful! It's possible Kunzite-sama might hear us! I do agree with you though. I'd like to see a revolution happen...perhaps we can side with the Senshi, and that Anti-Crime Offensive Unit, eh..."

"Public Security Section 9." Kakuro supplied.

"Thanks." The female replied.

Kakuro laughed. "You know, Miko, if we were careful, we could gather the rest of the revolutionaries within the Dark Kingdom, and get rid of Kunzite-sama, and his new pet thug, Boiled-san. Boiled gives me the creeps...with his cold stare, and his gun flashing...I can understand why quite a few of our brethren fear him. We could maybe rally behind the Pillars, and take victory, and peace...show the humans that Youma can be peaceful, and friendly...that we do care."

Miko sighed. "Well, if you're that dead set against Kunzite-sama, I'll stand by your side, too, Kakuro." At that moment, Usagi activated her optic camo, and started to creep forward...all the while, thinking, _Youma who are against Kunzite...heh...what's this universe coming to? And to top it off...Boiled...I'm glad we've got Balot on a lower floor. He would boil if he saw her._

_**Let's do this...we're gonna come out silently, and see if we can rally some of their fellow revolutionaries.**_ Usagi said, in a cybercomm.

_**Is that a good idea, Usagi? I mean, we don't want to get ourselves involved in a possible revolt, by people who are of a different race, and government.**_ Togusa objected.

_**Does it seem like we have a choice? Besides that, Togusa...we might get lucky, and obtain some much needed information.**_ Usagi pointed out.

Usagi approached the male Youma, Kakuro, and pressed her Desert Eagle against his neck.

"Damn...I feel a gun barrel against my neck." Kakuro said. Miko looked.

"I don't see anything, Kakuro." Miko said, just before Usagi materialized. On the other side, Togusa appeared, right in front of Miko. "Uh...Kakuro?!"

"Damn! You guys are cops?!" Kakuro said, shocked.

Usagi tapped Kakuro with the barrel of her Desert Eagle .50. "Yeah...Public Security Section 9." She said, getting Kakuro to whip around.

"You're with Section 9? We could really use your help. Kunzite took about 30 Youma Revolutionaries who followed the 10 Steel Pillars, hostages, in response to Eris releasing the Pillars, earlier today." Kakuro said.

"You think they're being held in this building?"

"Yeah...we got lucky, when Kunzite swept through." Miko replied. "He never suspected us of being revolutionaries, since we played dumb."

"We were hoping you could help us...that way, we can help you and the Pillars take down Kunzite, and his evil reign of terror." Kakuro said.

"Ok...wait...the leader of the 10 Steel Pillars wouldn't happen to be Alyana, would it?"

"Yes."

"We ran into her earlier." Motoko said, confusing Togusa and Mako.

"Eh?" "Huh?" Were Togusa's and Mako's responses.

_**Everybody...we've got a developing situation. It appears that Kunzite and Boiled are holding 30 Youma Revolutionaries who were following a Youma Rebellion faction known as 10 Steel Pillars, hostage here in this building. We have to save the hostages, and find out where Kunzite's producing these energy stealing toys.**_

_**Roger!**_

**And a new problem has cropped up for Section 9 and the Sailor Scout Sector. With hostages now in the picture, can Usagi and Kusanagi put a halt on Kunzite's sick and twisted scheme? Find out in Ghost in a Sailor Suit Chapter 7.**


	7. Dark Kingdom Remnant Arc: Ch 7

**Ghost in a Sailor Suit**

**Tarakus Deadmerit**

* * *

Note: Neither Ghost in The Shell: Stand Alone Complex, nor Sailor Moon nor Mardock Scramble are my properties...but certain characters that you've never seen before in this work, are, such as Eris, Tacker, Motoki Kusanagi, and Kyusuke Kusanagi.

**Chapter 7**

**Dark Cycle Ltd. New Port City (Kyushu), Japan**

**6/29/2048**

It took all of 5 minutes for all of Section 9 to gather with Usagi, Motoko, Togusa and Mako, surrounding the two Youma guards. It was quite a sight, with several women, now sporting sailor fukus, and muscular men in combat gear were traveling down the halls of the 27th floor, heading for Kunzite's office. The still unsuspecting Dark Kingdom General was working late in his office, typing away on his computer, when his doors flew wide open, revealing 12 Sailor Scouts, 6 Men, 2 Youma Guards who had betrayed him, and a white Tachikoma.

He let out a scream, and quickly bolted for a window. But Sailor Moon rapidly closed in on Kunzite, and yanked him back, by his cape.

"I don't think so, Cape-Boy! You're gonna tell us where you have those hostages, right now!" Everyone trained their weapons on the General. Kunzite had never looked or felt so scared in his life. He only managed to stammer, "They a-a-a-a-a-aren't he-he-here!"

Moon flung Kunzite into the floor...literally...leaving him embedded in it.

"I think you'll be staying put here, until we get back." Mars said, rolling replacement carpet over Kunzite.

"Any sign of Boiled?" Moon said, clapping any remaining dust off her hands.

"No sign of him whatsoever." Charon replied.

"Damn it." Moon uttered, before she heard the ignition of a vehicle engine. Everyone rushed to the window, just in time to see a van pull away. Inside, were Boiled, and the hostages.

"SHIT! Boiled just took off with the Hostages!" Moon shouted. It took a lot of effort to get the Lunar Cyborg to calm down enough to be reasoned with.

"Well, this is one screwup after another." Batou silently muttered.

**Section 9 Secret HQ**

"Well, Usagi, I have to say that wasn't the worst screwup you've made...you've made worse mistakes than that, before." Artemis pointed out. Luna shook her head.

"That's not very encouraging, Artemis. You could be a little nicer than that, you dimwitted Project 5 reject!" She scolded. Artemis shook his head, flinging his long white hair around, as he lit a cigarette.

"Sorry...that was me being nice."

"How could we just let them get away, like that?" Motoko asked, leaning against one of the ancient computer consoles.

"We did the best we could, under the circumstances, given to us by Jounochi." Kai replied, sitting in one corner of the room.

"Still...we could've improved our timing. Had we been given better intelligence, such as the fact that Boiled was moving the hostages out of the main facility, or that they were monitoring us from afar, using Youma who had properties similar to Maturnaka. We need to seal up our security, and we need to do it fast. And we've got a small window, before Kunzite orders Boiled to kill those hostages." Artemis said, puffing away.

"Well, at least Kunzite won't be moving anytime soon." Usagi said, smiling.

"How so?" Luna asked.

"I literally flung him into the floor, then we rolled some carpet over him, so he can't be found. He can't get out either...I burrowed him in there pretty deep." Usagi replied.

Luna shook her head. "That's how you solve all your problems...by flinging them into the floor and hope they stick." She sighed. Usagi merely shrugged.

"The situation with the hostages, was unexpected. It came up on us very suddenly, without warning." Chief Aramaki said, stunning everyone. They all turned their heads towards the short man who held the team together.

"Now, we have 3 objectives to take care of. One, we need to find the new facility which Rei has seen in a vision, only moments ago. I'll give the details of the layout in a moment. Two, we need to rescue the hostages from the facility, and three, we need to destroy that facility, once we've rescued the hostages." Aramaki placed on the center table in the room, a small projector. This projector lit up, and displayed a generic factory layout.

"That layout's too generic...there are at least 50 facilities like that in Japan alone!" Batou growled.

"True...but Rei is trying to home in on the office attached to the factory." Aramaki replied, calmly.

"Well, we'd better get started." Usagi replied, downloading the list of facilities from the net.

"We should try to break up the search so no one person is doing all the work..." Aramaki added. With that, everyone broke up, hacking into Motoki Furuhata's eyes to prevent him from seeing them. As Usagi, Batou, and Ami walked home, Usagi shook her head.

"I can't believe my birthday's tomorrow." She said. She was unexpectedly pulled into a huge hug from the side, by Batou.

"I can. So, I've got a really big surprise for you, Usagi." Batou said.

"Ooooo...I love surprises." Usagi replied, excitement all over her face. Ami rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you two. You act like kids." She said.

"Come on, Ami-chan...my birthday's tomorrow...what did you get me?"

"You'll see, Usagi-chan. Batou-san...could you stop creeping me out by staring at me?"

Batou shook his head. "I wasn't staring at you...I was staring at something behind you."

Ami turned, and got thwacked in the back of the head by Usagi. Because Usagi was a full prosthetic, she whipped her hand away so fast, Ami didn't notice who it was who hit her, but one of the two Tsukino troublemakers did. She turned around, and locked a death glare on the first person she saw: Batou.

"BATOU! HOW MEAN! WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!"

Batou looked befuddled, or faked really good, because Usagi quietly snickered while Batou took an earful from Ami. Ami, for her part, sighed, afterwards, and apologized. It wasn't long after, that she figured out, it was Usagi who got her.

"What?!" Usagi said, innocently enough.

"You ought to know better. You played a very terrible prank on me, both of you! Unforgivable."

**6/30/2048**

Usagi woke up, and stretched. _Yay! My birthday. Woo-hoo...ah fuck...it's just another regular day...but of course, it's a Saturday...no need to go to school...but, I still have to go to work._ She thought, sarcastic and bitter. She threw on her pants, and her jacket, and began heading downstairs, when she heard a loud thump. She was quick, drawing her Desert Eagle .50, and wheeling around the corner towards the source of the thump. It turned out only to be her brother, Shingo.

"SHINGO! Seriously...I could've shot you!"

"Ho, cool! Robo-Cop gone mad!" Shingo taunted, giving Usagi a raspberry.

"SHINGOOOOOOOO!" Usagi charged her brother, and took him down. The two tumbled down the stairs, shouting, pushing each others chins out of their faces, and thwacking each other on the nose. Batou heard the whole commotion, and stomped on their hands.

"OWWW!" Shingo screamed.

Usagi didn't say anything, since she had her sense organs off. "Good thing I couldn't feel anything you were doing to me, Shingo." Shingo gave Usagi a dark look.

"What the hell got into you two?" Batou demanded.

"Oh, Shingo being Shingo." Usagi replied, having turned her sense organs on, rubbing her chin.

Batou picked up his youngest sibling by the collar of his shirt.

"You little shit. What did you do this time?" Batou demanded.

"N-n-n-nothing!" Shingo wailed.

"Uh-huh...likely story. I've heard just about enough out of you." Batou wound up for a punch, when Usagi stopped him.

"BATOU! NO! He called me Robo-Cop."

Batou looked at Shingo, and shoved the 14-year old boy into a chair, forgetting that both of Shingo's legs, right up past his butt, were cybernetic, and Shingo went through the chair. Usagi's eyes bugged out.

"BATOU! YOU JUST RUINED A CHAIR! MOM'S GONNA...!"

"MOM'S GONNA WHAT, USAGI!?" Ikuko said, walking into the kitchen, just in time to see Shingo on the floor, rubbing his butt.

"Pushover shoved me through a chair, Mom." Shingo said, small.

"You three are something else. Why is it I have trouble with my kids?!" Ikuko complained.

"Aw, cheer up, sis. At least they aren't as unruly as Moto and Kai." Motoko pointed out.

"Ready to go to work, Usagi and Batou?" She asked, as she helped Shingo off the floor.

"Yeah." Usagi said. Batou held out a set of keys in front of Usagi's face.

"BATOU! YOU'RE KIDDING!" Usagi shouted, excited, before plowing through the door, an Usagi outline in it. Ikuko shook her head.

"Batou...you're gonna have to replace that door, now."

"Aww...but Mom, I work a cop's salary. Couldn't Dad buy one? After all, he is the editor of a magazine!" Batou mock complained, winking at his aunt. Motoko shook her head.

Outside, Usagi found herself in a green sporty car. "8-cylinder?" She asked Batou, as he and Motoko walked out.

"You bet. I got a similar model to mine." Batou pointed to a yellow car that looked very similar to Usagi's.

The engine started up, with Usagi screaming in glee. Motoko gave Batou a deadpan stare.

"I fear for everyone else who has to ride with her, or drive around her...she's an accident waiting to happen. You see what you've done to your sister?! You've made her very euphoric."

"Sorry...she just recently got her license and I wanted to make her feel good about it by getting her a car for her birthday, Major." Batou said, nervously.

Motoko just shook her head, and got into her own car. Usagi put her car in reverse, and screamed out of the driveway, then suddenly took off for the office. At that point, Batou looked concerned. "What...have I done?"

_**Could be worse, big bro! You could've been a hood ornament, strapped to my car.**_Usagi said, through the cybercomm.

_**Good point. {Sigh} I guess I have to go to work with a euphoric maniac, who might get riled up over a hostage crisis at any moment.**_

_**Don't go ruining my good mood, Batou. You're pretty well known for that.**_

_** Heh, heh, heh.**_

**Section 9 HQ**

Usagi leaned against her car in the garage, as Kusanagi and Batou pulled in. She had her arms crossing her chest, her hair barely touching the floor from her pony tails.

"Took you guys long enough." She said. Standing next to her, was Chief Aramaki.

"Chief!" Batou said, clearly surprised by his appearance next to Usagi.

"It seems Rei is getting closer to identifying our mystery facility. Major, I'm having you, Usagi, Mina, and Hotaru go to Harima Technical Research Institute, to investigate Four Towers Industries, a suspected subsidiary of Dark Cycle. If it turns out to be the place, let us know immediately. Artemis and Luna have both volunteered to go with you on this assignment. Batou, take Haruka, Setsuna, and Togusa to Hokkaido. The city of Tomakomai reports that is has had sightings of suspected Dark Kingdom operatives, since we've gone viral with this. Saito, Rei, Ami and Ishikawa are already en route to Tokyo, as we speak. Chibi-Usa, has volunteered to go with Pazu, Borma, and the remaining Scouts to Kyoto. Balot is staying here, for now."

Everyone gave the Chief a good look, before replying. "Roger."

The group broke up. "And I got stuck with inept Mina." Usagi said, getting into her car, with Kusanagi, sitting in the passenger seat, and Mina and Hotaru in the back. Artemis was in his Tachikoma form, with Luna riding in his pod. The group took off for Harima.

**Harima Technical Research Institute**

After a long ride in the car with Mina, going 70 miles over the speed limit, Usagi's nerves were frayed, from having to put up with "Chatty" Mina. The ditzy blond kept talking, the whole time, and had at one point knocked Hotaru out, swinging her exposed left arm, and hitting her in the face.

"Oops...I forgot I've got exposed electro-knuckles on that hand." Mina said, giggling. Usagi had even trained one of her Desert Eagle .50s on Mina, getting her to shut up for two hours, before she put it away...when she did, the blond started talking again, and Kusanagi started hitting her head against the dashboard.

"Aunt Motoko! I just got this car from Batou! Don't ruin it on the first Day! Mina will eventually get the hint." Usagi said, hoping that Mina did...she didn't.

"I think we were better off, when you pointed your gun at Mina!" Kusanagi groaned.

But, finally, they had arrived at Harima, looking at the Four Towers Industries building. The building's architecture was interesting for an office. The building was square, but for 20 floors. After the 20th Floor, the building split into four towers at the corners of the building, that went up another 35 or 40. In the center...nothing.

"That's why it's called Four Towers Industries...because of the office." Mina said, getting bopped in the head by Artemis.

"Duh." The sound of two more sets of wheels startled the group, as two more Tachikomas appeared behind Artemis...talking about philosophy.

"I swear...that's all they ever talk about...philosophy. Hey, you idiots talking about philosophy and existentialism, again?" Artemis turned to face the Tachikoma, nearly taking Mina out with his pod.

"_**No, why?**_"

"You idiots only ever talk about philosophy and that...every single time I end up in the same room as the whole lot of you. It drives an amorphous metal liquid with a conscience up a wall!"

"_**Oh, come on, Artemis, quit being a spoilsport.**_" The Tachikoma replied.

"Why you indignant, and impunitive blue piece of shit!" Artemis screamed.

"All three of you, knock it off!" Luna scolded, coming out of Artemis' pod, in her human form.

Motoko, Usagi, Hotaru and Mina hopelessly watched as the two Tachikomas and Artemis, a liquid metal that had a consciousness, took to verbal arguments, and whopping each other with their stubby arms.

"Ok, Mina...have you been rubbing off on Artemis lately?" Usagi asked, sweatdropping.

"No."

"Has anyone wound your CPU Staple key?"

Hotaru gazed at the back of Mina's neck and saw the key.

"No. I'll do it." After a few winds of the key, Mina seemed much smarter...but that still didn't do anything to break up the argument between Artemis and the Tachikomas.

"Luna...wanna separate your husband from the Tachikomas before he destroys them?" Kusanagi finally said, as the argument dragged on into its 20th minute. Luna sighed, and bopped Artemis on top of his shell.

"Idiot metalhead! Knock it off! Those two didn't do anything to you!"

"But...but..."

"I don't need to hear that you've been staring at girls' asses again, Artemis. Now, get your metal ass up front where I can keep an eye on you!" Luna screamed. The tachikoma-cat shrugged, as best as he could, and slowly thunked his way to the front, muttering about how annoying the Tachikomas were. He turned to face Kusanagi.

"Why are those idiots here?"

"They're backup."

"Pfft...some backup. I don't trust them to not screw up somehow." Artemis replied. With a flash of light, Artemis suddenly vanished from in front of Kusanagi...at their feet, a pool of liquid metal. The metal quickly reformed into Artemis, in his human form...he clearly looked pissed.

"What's the matter, Art? Did those Tachikomas somehow say something that upset you?"

"No...you just can't get them to shut up!" Artemis squeaked. Everyone shook their heads, and continued walking towards the office building, leaving Artemis behind with the Tachikomas.

He turned to them and spat out, "This is all your fault!" before turning and leaving them alone.

"_**So, what did you think of that cybersoccer game, last night?**_"

"_**Oh, I thought that was a great game...**_"

"Idiots." Artemis muttered, before he walked in to the office building.

**Four Square Industries Tower**

As Artemis, Luna, Usagi, Motoko, Mina and Hotaru walked into the office, Usagi said to Mina and Hotaru, via cybercomm, _**This place could be the one we're looking for. Start scanning the plant attached to this building, for the hostages and Boiled.**_

_** Roger!**_ Hotaru replied.

_**On it.**_ Mina said, before the two split and headed towards the plant.

"So, how much do you wanna bet that the other CTIA sections have been investigating this place too?" Usagi said to Kusanagi.

"I think you'd lose to me, Usagi. There's probably interest from only one or two...those being Sections 20, and 32."

"Section 20? Isn't Section 20 led by that old codger, Ounadera?"

"Yep...the legendary General Rain...Asanuma Onadera. The only cyborg alive to have served in 3 World Wars...World War 2, Nuclear World War 3 and World War 4...he's gotta be nearly 200 years old." Kusanagi mused.

"Well, I know he was cyberized and preserved on a hard disk for a good chunk of time, when his body started deteriorating, in 1990. He was given his cybernetic body in 2013, and from there, he began commanding Japan's Defense Forces, according to Article 9." Usagi rattled off.

"You're right." Kusanagi said, surprised. At that moment, both women spotted a man, wearing a blue rain coat, made of some sort of repellent cloth, pants of the same material, and black gloves on his hands. His face was young, with just a couple visible scars, and longer blue hair, and deep green eyes.

"General Onadera." Kusanagi snapped to attention, as did Usagi.

"Ah, Major Kusanagi, Captain Tsukino." Onadera looked up from his cyberpad.

"General." Usagi replied.

"I have to congratulate you on your recent promotion, Usagi...and Happy Birthday." Onadera smiled.

"Thanks, Rain. Chief Aramaki promoted me for my birthday...and got me another .50 cal hand gun."

Onadera rolled his eyes. "Aramaki's gotta be careful around you. You're quite the unpredictable young lady. You're smart, and you sure know your detective work, Usagi, but your mental stability's been called in question before...more than a few times."

"Who told you that?"

"Who else do you know in the Counter Terrorism Intelligence Agency?"

"Jouno...really? I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." Usagi replied...slightly steamed.

Onadera laughed. Kusanagi, Usagi, and Onadera approached the reception desk.

"Hi, we're Public Security Section 9 and CTIA Section 20," Kusanagi said, as the three flashed their credentials to the receptionist.

"We're here on the request of the CEO, Kanto-san. He's concerned about having to issue a recall on a product of his, out of safety reasons...the product in question has a tendency to catch on fire, according to some of the reports he's received."

"Ah...of course, ma'am. I'll have someone escort you to the production facility manager, right away." The receptionist replied, pressing a button.

Within moments, two female security guards approached, and ushered the trio down a hall.

_**Is it me, or does it seem like we're about to walk into a trap?**_ Onadera asked.

_**I was thinking the same thing myself.**_ Kusanagi replied.

_**Perhaps Kunzite has issued the kill order on us already.**_ Usagi mused.

_**That would be a shame. And Jounochi was working a damn good angle on Kunzite too.**_ Onadera said, sarcastically. Within minutes, the trio were led into the factory. That was when Usagi took the receptionist by surprise, grabbing her, and shoving her into a closet. "It's for your own good." Usagi said, as she slammed the door shut. "Wasn't really in the mood to talk to you anyway." She grumbled under her breath. When they got inside, they found equipment that was being used to manufacture a material that Usagi recognized in an instant to be the stuff the Dark Kingdom had pioneered for their sick energy stealing schemes.

"This is the place alright." Usagi said to Kusanagi. Onadera had a slightly confused look on his face.

"Huh?"

"The Dark Kingdom material from the energy thefts?"

"Ah...I see...I remember now." Onadera replied. "Jounochi and I are probably the only two CTIA Section Chiefs who care about catching the Dark Kingdom Remnant, at this point. Everyone else considers the case closed, after the deaths of Beryl and Metalia."

_**Team, I don't know if this is good or bad, but we've found the facility.**_ Usagi sent over the cybercomm.

_**Roger. We're all on our way, Captain.**_

Usagi smiled. It was the first time since she had entered the service, and in her relatively short amount of time, that anyone had called her by that rank. True, she was a captain, and earned it through her actions, but she was still slightly underage, when she had entered...being about 16. Her father, a former Military Intelligence officer, used some connections, and got his daughter promoted rather quickly. At the moment, that didn't matter. Usagi shoved the thoughts aside, and crept along.

_**Artemis...I don't know who is coming, but I want you and Luna to stay posted here. Tachikoma, go around to the back entrances of the plant, and try to get in...once you get in, stay cloaked, and calculate the appropriate approach. Hotaru, you and Major work your way to the left,**_ Usagi saw Hotaru breath a sigh of relief...she wouldn't be stuck with inept Mina...who wasn't inept at the moment.

_**General, you, me and Mina are together...we're going right.**_

_** Usagi, it's Art...I see about 29 hostages in fetal position, one on the ground, clutching some sort of wound, either to the head, or to the leg...appears to be a gunshot wound to the leg, courtesy of Boiled.**_

_**Was that with your thermal scan?**_ Usagi replied.

_**Yes.**_

_** Keep me posted.**_

"Let's go." Usagi said, holstering her gun, and tugging on her arm. The barrel for the 203mm came out.

"I've wanted to test this baby out on the field." She quietly said, getting Onadera's jaw to drop to the floor.

"Let's go." Usagi bolted towards a pillar, near one of the machines.

"She takes after her aunt!" Onadera muttered under his breath, as he shoved a clip into his Seburo M5. Mina shrugged. "At least she knows what she's doing." She replied, getting Onadera to look awkwardly back at Mina.

"Who wound you today?!"

**Kusanagi's group**

**Four Square Industries Production Facility**

Kusanagi had been running from androids who were shooting at her. "No one told us about these!" She said, shooting each and every android in the head. Unexpectedly, two androids in front of her...fell. She looked for the source of the shots, to find both Saito and Rei, unloading their guns of the used shells. She gave them a thumbs-up, and continued sprinting, towards the hostages. Artemis gave her their location. At the moment, there was no one guarding the hostages. It could've been a trap...which Kusanagi was betting on. Boiled was probably seeing who would come to their aid.

She heard the flushing of a toilet, and facepalmed. Really? A toilet? Moments later, Boiled came out, with a satisfied look on his face, wiping his hands with toweling, and tossing it in the bin, before noticing that Kusanagi was looking right at him. He whipped out his massive .45 caliber revolver.

"This time, I'll be sure to kill you." Boiled said, a businesslike look on his face.

"I don't care if you want to kill me or not. You will release these hostages, and you will surrender."

"Oh. You and what army?" Boiled taunted.

"This army." Usagi's voice sounded.

"Sailor Moon..." Boiled mused. Materializing out of nowhere, Sailor Moon made her entrance, using her wings and pointing her 203mm at Boiled, plowing into him, as she unloaded a round into Boiled. For some reason, Boiled remained intact from that tank round, but he flew about 100 feet from Sailor Moon...and through a support pillar, and into a wall. It gave Kusanagi, Mina, Hotaru, and Rei time to transform. Moments later, Sailors Charon, Saturn, Venus, and Mars appeared, as Mars took aim at Boiled. A flaming bow and quiver of arrows appeared in Mars' hand on on her back, as she took an arrow and nocked it on her bow.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Mars shouted, releasing a flaming arrow, which smacked Boiled in the chest, causing his jacket to catch on fire...but not Boiled himself.

"Why isn't he lighting up?" Mars asked.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" Jupiter shouted, blowing a hole in the wall next to Boiled, and zapping the hitman. Boiled screamed in agony as electricity arced all over his body. He fell out of the deep impression that Moon had planted him in, with her 203mm. Moon took another turn, with a massive scepter.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" Moon screamed, as a silver beam struck Boiled, taking off his arms...which were cybernetic?! Boiled wasn't supposed to be a cyborg, but somehow, Kunzite had turned him into one.

"I've got this. RAINBOW BULLET BLAST!" Charon roared, finishing the job with a multicolored beam that obliterated the cyborg for good. What was left, was a pile of ash.

"WE'VE GOT A BLEEDER!" Batou shouted, as he picked up the hostage who had been shot in the leg.

"Youma...there must be a medical facility around here. You...where's the medical facility?" Moon said, finally pointing to a female hostage, with a decent sized bosom, and pink hair. She took the Youma and Batou, and ran through a set of doors.

_**I hope you're ok, Batou.**_ Moon said through the cybercomm.

_**I'm just fine. Thanks for your concern, though.**_

_** Just looking out for my big brother.**_

_** Thanks, Sailor Moon. Well, we saved the hostages...now we need to shut down this facility.**_

_** Agreed. I'm contacting the Chief now.**_ Moon reverted to Usagi, while cloaked, as did all the other Sailor Scouts present. She than deactivated her cloak, and ran towards a door.

_**Chief. It's Captain Tsukino. We're ready to dismantle the facility.**_ Usagi said.

_**Good. I'm on my way to the facility now to oversee the shutdown proceedure. It's a good thing that I'm in Harima already.**_ Aramaki replied. That got Usagi to raise an eyebrow.

_**Did Jounochi or Eris inform you?**_

_** He did. Once I got word of the hostages being in the Four Square Industries Facility, I headed there, pronto.**_

_** Good call, Chief. Major and I are overseeing the hostage recovery...one of the hostages was shot in the leg with a .45 caliber round by Boiled...she's currently in a medical facility in the office, catered towards the needs of the Youma. At this rate, Kunzite could be dethroned from the Dark Kingdom Remnant by the end of the year.**_ She couldn't see it, but she was sure that Aramaki was smiling.

_**Good. Keep up the good work, Captain.**_ "I see the situation has resolved itself." Aramaki said, as the clap of a phone sounded, behind Usagi.

"Ah, Chief. We'll interview all of the hostages, then return them to their homes, if the 10 Steel Pillars set up any shelters for them."

"And Boiled?"

"Dead. He was about to shoot the Major with his .45, before I intervened as a Comic Superhero, and plowed into him, using my 203mm. The major made the killshot. It appears that he was cyberized completely by Kunzite."

Aramaki nodded.

"Well, Kunzite will pay in good time." Aramaki replied, rubbing his chin.

**Another of Kunzite's plans has been shut down by Section 9, and Dimsdale Boiled has been eliminated. But Kunzite may have another surprise up his sleeve. And the one question that rests on everyone's minds? When will Kunzite make his final move? Find out next time, in Ghost in a Sailor Suit, Chapter 8.**


	8. Dark Kingdom Remnant Arc: Ch 8

**Hello, Tarakus here.  
Say, how are you finding this piece so far? That's good...I like to hear the sound of crickets chirping.  
Doesn't help me, but won't hurt me either. Anyways, we're almost done with the Dark Kingdom**** Remnant!**

Usagi: Yay! Can I shoot you now? *Points Desert Eagle at Tarakus' head*

**No. You may not.  
Anyways...**

**Ghost in a Sailor Suit**

**Tarakus Deadmerit**

**Please kindly note, I do not own either Shirow Masamune's Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex, or Naoko Takeuchi's Sailor Moon. They properly belong to Shirow Masamune and Naoko Takeuchi. I don't own Tow Ubukata and Yoshitoki Oima's Mardock Scramble, either. It properly belongs to Tow Ubukata and Yoshitoki Oima. I do, however own Eris/Jounochi, Motoki, Kyusuke "Kai" Kusanagi, and Asanuma Onadera, as well as the Counter Terror Intelligence Agency. If used, I expect proper credit.** -T.D.

* * *

**Chapter 8- _Changing of the Guard. Zantara retires, Sakunzite's promoted_  
6/30/2048  
New Port City Japan**

Everyone in Section 9, excluding Balot, and Oeufcoque were hanging out at a bar that was commonly used as an information exchanging ground, to celebrate two things: 1.) Victory over Kunzite, who as far as anyone knew, was still embedded in the floor of his office, and 2.) Usagi's birthday. It was so nice when Mamoru officially proposed, getting the Lunar Cyborg to accidentally wallop Batou into the wall opposite her. The bartender knew better than to pry into business. Aramaki patted Usagi's bare shoulder, congratulating her on taking down Boiled, at the factory.

"Thanks, Chief. I really feel good about this operation, today." Usagi replied, taking a sip of a mild saké, before making a funny face, and setting the glass down. Mako and Rei sat next to Usagi on either side, Mako holding a cake, Rei, a basket of strawberries.

"We got your favorite, Usagi!" Mako said, setting the cake down.  
"Ho, ho, ho...sweet!" Usagi exclaimed, smacking her hands together. Everyone laughed. Batou set down a huge 5-gallon bucket of chocolate ice cream, and the Lunar Cyborg's eyes bugged, as Usagi screamed with glee. "BEST BIRTHDAY EVER! Not to mention taking down one badass dude!"  
Again, everyone laughed, and said, "Oh, Usagi!"

**7/1/2048  
Dark Kingdom Remnant front office  
Kunzite's office**

A janitor was vacuuming the carpet in Kunzite's office, not remembering carpet being in the room at all. He didn't notice Kunzite yelling and screaming his head off, since he had his headphones in, and was singing at the top of his lungs, annoying the hell out of the Dark Kingdom General.

_I'd like to rip that janitor's head off right now._ Kunzite thought. He had been stuck under that carpet for 2 nights, already. And he was about to go insane if he was left there one more day. He finally heard someone coming in. _Sounds like platform heels...Sakunzite._

"SAKUNZITE! SAKUNZITE!" Kunzite screamed at the top of his lungs. On the ground level, Sakunzite looked down at her feet.  
"?!" She pulled out a knife, concealed in a very private place, and started cutting up the carpet. After cutting off a huge square of it, she peeled back the layer of carpet to discover Kunzite, buried face down in floor.

"SAKUNZITE! SAKUUUUUUUUNNNZZZZIIIIIITE!"  
"I'm right here, you big baby!" Sakunzite replied, placing the knife back in her undergarment. "I gotta hear this story. What happened?"

"Sailor Moon threw me into the floor!" Kunzite stammered. Sakunzite's eyes widened a little in surprise.

"Really? Sailor Moon flung you into your own office floor? That's pretty fuckin' funny." Sakunzite replied, laughing her ass off, at Kunzite's expense. The Youma, dressed in a cut business jacket and very short skirt, knelt down and pulled Kunzite out, still laughing. The guilded Youma's voice was starting to get on Kunzite's nerves.  
"Haven't you had enough laughs on my expense, Sakunzite?" Kunzite shot, icily. Sakunzite stopped laughing, but never stopped smiling.  
"And to think that you're my dad, of all things." Sakunzite replied, rolling her eyes. Kunzite raised an eyebrow.  
"How am I your father?"  
"You had a one night stand with my mother, and I happened."  
"Who was your mother, again?" Now that Kunzite got a good look at her, he did see a lot of him in Sakunzite. Especially the eyes, which were his remarkable green, and her hair, which was white.  
"My mother was Queen Beryl." Kunzite turned white as a ghost.  
"Damn...I forgot about that. And you didn't have the nerve to tell me."

"Never got the chance. Sailor Moon killed Mom." Sakunzite replied, leaving the room. Kunzite was left to puzzle out what Sakunzite had just revealed to him.

**Ten Pillar Bar, Azabu-Juuban District**

Sakunzite walked, taking off her suit, to reveal armor resembling lingerie, just before she entered the tavern. She had never told Kunzite, or Beryl that she had secretly joined the Ten Steel Pillars...why would she reveal such information? She also never told them just how many prosthetic parts she had...to be precise, she had 2 prosthetic legs and arms, when some moron with a sword had painfully tortured her, by taking off her real arms and legs, then telling a sick joke about some stupid thing costing her her limbs...after she had gone prosthetic, she had gotten her revenge, by killing the sword wielder.

_Served that bastard right, anyway. I'm just glad I wasn't swept up in the chaos called Dad's paranoid sweep of the office.  
**Alyana...it's Sakunzite. I've arrived. You wouldn't believe where I found Kunzite,**_** today.**The silky voice of Alyana popped into her head.

_**Really? **_** Where?** Alyana replied, amusement flitting in her voice.  
_**I found him literally buried in his office floor, with a carpet rolled over his**_** head.** Sakunzite replied. A fit of laughter burst over the cybercom.  
_**That is so funny! Hey, Section 9 is in here, and so is my husband. Get in here quick...Captain Usagi Tsukino has a major announcement for**_** us.**

Alyana scratched her head. _What is Section 9 doing here? And why Sailor Moon?_ She scratched her head of white hair, then shrugged her shoulders, before pushing the door and entering. Standing before a crowd of Rebel Youma, on a stage, was a Meatball headed blond, in a white corset, a purple panty, and two long barreled guns holstered on a belt that went across her waist. "This is Sailor Moon, in her civilian form?" Sakunzite silently mused. Sakunzite had been with the Pillars from the beginning, as a background Pillar. The Background Pillars, which there were 12 of, had a role of taking the place of one of the 10, if something major happened. Standing next to the blond, was Alyana, and next to her, a Youma with deep green hair, blue skin, and vibrant gold armor...and a rocket launcher strapped to her back. This was one of the 10 Pillars, the elder, Zantara. _I had heard rumors that Zantara was close to retiring from the 10 Pillars, but I didn't think it would be so soon. We're so close to taking Father down, too. We need all 10 if we're to survive...unless..._

"Ah, Sakunzite...good. Why don't you step on stage?" Alyana said, noting her entrance. The Gold skinned Youma tugged gently at the deep green metal armor top, just before walking up. Zantara shot her a look.  
"Hey, Kid. I think your father's gonna be infuriated, when he does finally find out." Zantara said, quietly.  
"Find out what?"  
"That you replaced me."  
Sakunzite's eyes flew wide open. "You chose me?! I-I-I-I'm...honored, Zantara-sensei. I really don't know what else to say!"  
"You don't need to."  
"What about my mission?"  
"Just continue like you have been. I might look young, but I'm only getting old. I'm not quite into this, like I used to be...I need a break." Zantara replied, patting Sakunzite on the shoulder.  
"I would like to announce that the 10 Steel Pillars' Elder, Zantara, has chosen the daughter of Beryl, and Kunzite, Sakunzite, to take her place."

The crowd was silent for a moment, before erupting into cheers. They didn't even question her status as a partial prosthetic, since all 10 of the Steel Pillars were traditionally full blown cyborgs. Sakunzite closed her eyes, as Usagi stepped aside to give Sakunzite breathing room for a speech.

"My dear Sisters, and brothers. Fellow Freedom fighters! I, Sakunzite fully accept this post, given to me by Zantara. And as one of your new fellow Sister Leaders, I promise to help achieve our goals, in taking down the plague that is Kunzite, my father!" Sakunzite said, getting more applause.  
"As you know, I have been on a mission, undercover, in my father's corrupt company, trying to bring him down, from inside. Well, I can tell you right now, I will continue this mission! I will not stop, until I have completed it! With the help of our allies, Section 9, and the Sailor Scouts, together, We can take down our enemy!" The crowd pumped their right fist up, and shouted, "YEAH!"  
"LET'S DO THIS!" Sakunzite yelled, stirring the crowd into a passionate, and blind fury. After several minutes of cheering, the crowd calmed down, and returned to the normal chats and conversations that normally went on.

Jounochi and Alyana came up to Sakunzite. "Nice speech, Saki." Jounochi said, winking. Sakunzite blushed. "Thanks."

**Dark Cycle Ltd.  
****7/2/2048**

Kunzite was honestly shocked, when he heard that Sakunzite was his daughter...well, duh, that weird mistake with Beryl left him kicking himself in the ass, for days afterwards...he never told Zoisite that he cheated on him...never. And Kunzite felt shame. He shook his head. He had to get past that. He had to come up with a new plan. Section 9 had already shut down his Harima plant. He didn't have very many options left. _If only there was some way to get the energy that I need! Ah! You've been in tougher spots than this, Kunzite! Why are you making this so hard on yourself?_

At that moment, another of Kunzite's aids, Conkry walked...strutted in, rather.

"Sir, Someone from CTIA Section 20 is here to see you...a General Asanuma Onadera?"  
Kunzite froze for a moment. Just his luck, the infamous cyborg General Rain happened to appear at his doorstep. _What should I do?_

"Let him in, Conkry."  
General Asanuma Onadera, a.k.a General Rain walked in, followed closey by Sakunzite, before Sakunzite turned heel and walked out.  
"General...what an unexpected pleasure." Kunzite said, in mock cheer. _I so desperately want to get rid of this guy, like now!_  
"Mr. Ziteo, you can cut the crap! Our agents raided your Harima facility, and obtained material that was banned 5 years ago! What were you attempting to do with that shit?!" Onadera snapped.  
Kunzite gulped. "Well...uh...I don't really have a good reason."  
"You do realize that the Japanese government could take you into custody right now, and charge you with terrorism?" Onadera threatened.

Kunzite sat back for a moment, and thought carefully before replying.  
"General...our company has been facing numerous setbacks, lately. I just want to see our customers happy, which in turn would make me happy."  
Onadera adopted a sneer. "I see. In that case...**General**** Kunzite**, I'll just have to bring in Section 9."

Kunzite shrieked. "How did you know!?"  
"I have my sources." Onadera replied, winking.  
"Sailor Moon!" Kunzite screamed, murderously.  
"Not the only one." Onadera said, a grin starting to appear on his face. "Between you and me, Kunzite, I'd lay low if I were you. If you make any grand attempt, I will come back and arrest you." With that, Onadera got up, and left. Kunzite was visibly shaken.

Sakunzite walked in. "What was that about?"  
"I've...been...caught." Sakunzite shrugged, took some paperwork on Kunzite's desk, and walked out, a satisfied smirk on her face.

**Tsukino**** Household**

Usagi, Batou, and Motoko sat down at the table, poker chips on the table. Usagi looked up for a moment, before looking back at her hand. It was a simple 5 card Draw, hi-stakes, as always, in any Tsukino poker game. "I heard that Onadera got Kunzite shaking in his boots, today." Motoko raised her eyebrows.  
"Really? What did he do to make Kunzite shake?" She asked.

"Revealed Kunzite's true identity, then threatened to sic us on his ass." Usagi replied. Batou chuckled.

"I would like to see that arrogant pansy shake!" He replied. Even the Major was smiling.  
"I gotta admit, for being one of those fearless generals, he sure shakes whenever he sees us." The Major said.  
"Who slipped that little nugget?" Batou asked Usagi.  
"Sakunzite did." Usagi grinned.  
"Nice." Batou replied, as he shifted around a couple chips.

Usagi drew a card. "Well, you both might as well start paying up." She laid down her hand, getting both the Major, and Batou to groan.

A Royal Flush in Diamonds.


	9. Dark Kingdom Remnant Arc: Ch 9

**Ghost in a Sailor Suit**

**Tarakus Deadmerit**

Note: Neither Ghost in The Shell: Stand Alone Complex, nor Sailor Moon nor Mardock Scramble are my properties...but certain characters that you've never seen before in this work, are, such as Eris, Tacker, Motoki Kusanagi, and Kyusuke Kusanagi. Now that I have that disclaimer out of the way.

_**We are almost finished with the Dark Kingdom Remnant Arc. Almost. We'll see about getting this to end soon, my dedicated fans and viewers!**_

* * *

**Chapter 9-The Road to the final Endgame**

**Section 9 HQ**

**7/6/2048**

Usagi sat with several Ten Pillars Front members, in the Chief's office, as the meeting started.

"Let me tell you, that I have every reason not to have faith in this front. However, because The Captain, and the Major have both vouched for all of you, I am going to try to convince myself otherwise." Aramaki outright stated. The expressions on the faces of the 10 leaders of the Pillars, never changed, but Usagi could feel some anger, though it wasn't directed at the Chief. She couldn't pin down where it was directed.

"We understand, Chief Aramaki. I believe it is important for us to try to work out our differences, and see eye to eye on these matters before us. This is one reason why I sought to have this meeting take place." Alyana replied.

"I'm glad we have an understanding." Aramaki nodded.

_**Chief. We have just gotten word of a bank heist occurring in Fukuoka at this moment.**_ The voice of an Operator piped in. The screen flashed to a scene, where a bank was being held by...Youma.

"Well, so much for a peaceful meeting. I guess it's time to see how well Ten Pillars and Section 9 work together. Batou, Togusa, Sailor Scout Sector, Ten Pillars. Prep 3 Tachikomas, and gather Artemis, and head down to that Bank, at once!"

"Roger!"

Mina hopped into Artemis, and the two took off right away. Several vans, containing foot soldiers from the Ten Pillars, and escort cars with the Sailor Scout Sector and Batou and Togusa followed.

**Greater Japan National Bank and Trust**

The Youma glared at the bank manager, holding up a semi-auto carbine to the manager's back, as they stood in front of the vault.

"Look! I don't have the proper authorization to open that vault!" The manager protested.

"Then I guess we'll have to get you to find a way to open up that vault, otherwise you'll find your cyberbrain in pieces all over the floor!" The Youma spat back.

"Shagaa!" Another Youma, clad in a blue jumpsuit stepped forward, her gun strapped to her back. The first Youma withdrew slightly, cringing.

"We don't need someone like you flying off the handle. CEO Ziteo wants all funds within that safe completely intact." The Youma continued.

Shagaa nodded, sweat dripping off her nose. "Understood, Rollmaat."

With that, Rollmaat turned, and headed back towards the front, before running back.

"We've got trouble!"

"What's going on?"

"Public Security Section 9 just showed up, with rebels from the Ten Pillars!" Rollmaat shouted.

"What?! Shit! OPEN THAT SAFE NOW!" Shagaa screamed, pointing the gun back at the manager's head.

The manager scrambled, as gunfire announced the presence of the Cyber Teams.

A loud blast announced Usagi's presence, as she marched in, sporting black combat gear, holding her Desert Eagle .50s. Both Youma shrieked, at the size of the guns, before regaining composure, and pointing their shotguns at Usagi. "I wouldn't be too rash, young Sailor Scout!" Shagaa shouted, creeping closer to Usagi, who held up one of her Desert Eagle .50s towards Shagaa's head.

"Really? Why? I've got all day...the bank manager's got a backup body, according to standard protocol, and I've got nothing to lose, at this moment." Usagi replied, nonchalantly.

"Heh. Typical arrogance in these cops! In the end, you're all alike, you know that? You always lose, when it comes to a battle of keeping your wits about you. When someone points a shotgun or rocket launcher at you, you suddenly panic and think that you've gotta go guns blazing!" Rollmaat replied, pulling out a rocket launcher from her back. Usagi put down her right gun, and showed off her own rocket launcher.

"Yeah? Your point being?" Both Youma gulped.

"Don't make me pull out my 203mm on you clowns." Usagi continued calmly. Without warning, Rollmaat was taken down by an invisible enemy. Usagi smirked, and took the opportunity to shoot Shagaa in the shoulder, making her drop her shotgun, as her rocket launcher folded back into her right hand. Decloaking, was Kusanagi, who just smiled.

"You two should've known I was stalling." Usagi said, looking at the two defeated Youma. Four more appeared around the corner, and began shooting, as Usagi shoved brain staples into the Youma's necks, keeping them immobilized. She dove, and pulled the trigger on her .50s.

Three of the Youma fell within 30 seconds, as at least a dozen more appeared. Usagi's face became sour, and scrunched into an angry face. Displaying her agility, Usagi catapulted herself into the first Youma, who ended up on the floor with a long knife wound in her chest, a bloody blade sticking out of Usagi's toe of her boot, before launching off the Youma's chest, and flying at the next two, who she stabbed with her rocket launcher barrel. Then she kicked upwards off her feet and used the knife in the toe, still sticking out, and lodging it in a Youma's head, and using that point as a base to aim a kick at another, beheading her, with her heel. By the end of the confrontation, all the Youma were dead. But the fight was just beginning. As the Ten Pillars entered the bank, in various degrees of armor, several more of the enemies began coming up from underground, and from inside the vault.

Standing among them, was Kunzite. "Well...just as I predicted. You walked right into my trap, Public Security Section 9, and Ten Steel Pillars. How gullible you are, trusting false information so easily." Kunzite said, with a sinister air.

"Oh, come off yourself already, Kunzite. Admit it. You already lost. You got your ass handed to you by Sailor Moon of all people!" Usagi said, pointing her guns at the deranged Kunzite. Kunzite took on a maniacal expression that made Usagi think twice about pointing her gun at him.

"And you can do better, Captain!?" Kunzite said, his voice not his own anymore.

Usagi dove behind the nearest pile of rubble that had been dug up, and pulled off the fastest transformation yet. When Sailor Moon stood up, the 203mm gun was pointing at...Queen Metalia!

"WHAT?! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?! I KILLED YOU 5 YEARS AGO!" The plasma entity gave Sailor Moon a maniacal chuckle.

"You can thank Kunzite for gathering enough energy to bring me back to life! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Shit." The Ten Steel Pillars began aiming their guns at the Plasma Queen, but Moon forced them to call off the attack. She took out her Silver Rod...only to find that Metalia was gone. The real Kunzite stepped out of the hole, smiling.

"Well, it appears my real queen is alive today. I will get back at you, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Charon, if it's the last thing I do!" With that, he began walking away, into a dark portal, along with all the enemy Youma.

**Section 9 Secret HQ**

"I can't believe it! Queen Metalia has returned! I was a fool, a moron. To think that we'd be better, with her gone. I clearly was wrong, since Kunzite revived her!" Usagi screamed, clearly scaring everyone in the compound, including all of Section 9, the Sailor Scout Sector, and CTIA Chiefs Onadera, and Jounochi, of Sections 20 and 32 respectively. Even the Ten Steel Pillars leadership was present. And at this moment, they were trying to think of a way to calm down a raging cyborg, without much success. Metalia had smashed her down, and ground her to a pulp...even swallowing her whole, along with Mamoru, and the 'Legendary' Silver Crystal, just to take over Earth, and force it into darkness.

"Usagi...some things we have no control over. We had no idea that they would return. Seriously." Makoto said, trying to put her arms around Usagi to calm her down, to no avail.

"DON'T YOU FUCKIN' GET IT?! I FAILED! METALIA IS FREE AND ROAMING! A BIGASS BOLT OF PLASMA IS WALKING THE FACE OF THE EARTH, MAKOTO! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT I COULDN'T CONTROL THAT?! YOU...ARE...**WRONG!** I DID HAVE CONTROL OVER THAT, AND I FAILED THIS WHOLE PLANET!" With that, Usagi slammed her head into the table, and started screaming obscenities, crying, and just having a fit. Motoko raised an eyebrow.

"Is she doing this for dramatic effect? Because it's working right now."

"No. Her feelings are genuine." Rei replied, depressed. This caused Motoko to do something she normally wouldn't think of doing to her niece...but she needed to snap Usagi out of this funk. She walked quietly over behind Usagi, and stealthily grabbed a lock of her long blond hair, then yanked so hard, she thought it might rip out of her head...but as it was, she had managed to get the Lunar Meatborg to scream in pain as her head suddenly came up, and a very pained expression crossed her face.

"You listen to me, and you listen to me good. THIS GAME'S JUST STARTED, AND YOU'RE ALREADY CONTENT WITH QUITTING! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS BEHAVIOR, FROM MY OLDEST NIECE. IT WON'T BE TOLERATED! YOU WILL GET BACK UP, RETURN TO YOUR POST AND GET BACK TO WORK, IMMEDIATELY! ELSE I'LL SUSPEND YOUR PAY, AND YOUR ICE CREAM! You can't let Metalia decide the fate of this world."

Usagi yanked her hair out of Kusanagi's hand, and looked up, tears streaming down her face. With a few sniffles, Usagi nodded. "Roger, Major. Did you say something about Ice cream?" The Major merely shrugged her shoulders.

"You tell me, Usagi. Did I say something about Ice cream?" The Major kept a blank look on her face. In reality, she was sympathizing with Usagi, feeling her pain. In the past, the Dark Kingdom had caused Charon pain.

(**_Flashback_**)

Charon walked on the deck of the ship she was currently on. As a stowaway, Charon went unnoticed, as she held up her colorful metal gun. She had to be a non-traditionalist. Saturn elected for a glaive, Pluto a staff, Uranus, her favorite sword...Neptune had a more unusual weapon, in the mirror. But the mirror was still traditional. The gun was progressive, and attracted the wrong kind of attention...something that Charon liked. A lot. She snuck up behind a Youma and put the weight of her body, and the temperature of her cold steel gun on the neck of the Youma.

"Freeze right there, scum. You shall take me to thy leader, now."

"If that is what thou desires, so be it. Pray that she not take your life now." The Youma replied.

"Fine. I consider my life forfeit, as of this moment." Charon replied. She thought about the faces of Neptune, Uranus, Pluto and Saturn, when she set out on this mission. Saturn was given the task of having to end their princess's kingdom. The Youma led down the corridor of the ship, to a major room, filled with youma, and a woman on a throne of black steel, twisted and evil. Her skin was actually an almond tone, her eyes a maniacal red, along with her hair. A horn stuck out of her shoulder, on both sides. On her head, was a black headpiece of stone, with a yellow gem, in the shape of a tear. A copper wire wrapped around the headpiece, keeping the gem attached to the stone.

"Ah...the last of the Sailor Scouts braces my stage in her final moments."

"Aye, that I do. Now, Beryl. Give me my death, here and now!" She pointed her gun at Beryl's head.

"Play not the fool, Sailor Charon. You cannot kill me with your legendary Rainbow Magnum." Beryl replied, cackling.

"Do you want to test that theory?" Charon, without giving Beryl time to reply, pulled the trigger. The projectile blasted through Beryl's head, leaving a huge hole in her head, as she crumbled to dust, but Charon also felt that projectile bounce back and hit her square in the head.

(**_End Flashback_**)

A look of determination filled Motoko's eyes. She would do what she had to do to protect the Princess...her niece. She put her arms around Usagi's shoulders, which calmed the Lunar Meatborg down significantly.

"You know there are things that we can't control, such as scummy plasma entities, and crazed cybernetic Dark Kingdom Generals. They have a will all their own, and plans all their own, and they will do what they can to implement their plans. It's our job to make sure they cannot do that."

Usagi's eyes filled with that same determination. "I understand, Major. From now on, I will fight with the same resolve as you."

Motoko smiled. **_That's my Usagi._**

**_I do sincerely apologize for the delay. I've had many issues, and other ideas enter my head these last few weeks. But I hope you enjoy this piece. Anyways..._**

**Queen Metalia has been revived by Kunzite, but his end goal has yet to be seen. And Queen Metalia shifts her focus onto the Sailor Scouts and Section 9 once again. Will the duel against the Dark Kingdom End soon? Or is there more to this than meets the eye? Find out next time, in Ghost in a Sailor Suit Chapter 10.**


	10. Dark Kingdom Remnant Arc: Ch 10

**Sērā-fuku de no gōsuto **

**セーラー服でのゴースト**

**Ghost in a Sailor Suit**

**Tarakus Deadmerit**

**Author's Note:**** Well folks, we're closing in on our final chapter in the Dark Kingdom Remnant Arc, and we've already seen drama, humor, and one active and intelligent Usagi. You're probably going what the hell? Usagi isn't like that at all! True, true. However...I wanted to make this Usagi way smarter and way more active than she usually is portrayed. If you noticed the Japanese above...that's what this story translates to in Japanese. Might seem like I've been delaying Chapter 10, but the truth is...I've had one helluva case of Writer's Block. I could just keep dragging this out...yada yada yada. But I have no time for that.**

**And now...my Disclaimer. I do not own Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, or Sailor Moon, as those are the properties of the estates of Shirow Masamune and Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**** – The Endgame approaches**

Nothing seemed to make any sense to Usagi, or any of the other Senshi, minus Kusanagi, since she had no idea what they faced, personally. She had seen it on the news, but didn't actually get to fight Metallia up close. She had no idea what to expect. But then again, no one knew, now that the deadly Plasma Queen of Evil had returned. "Let's head back to HQ, people." Moon said, at the moment, snapping everyone out of their reverie.

**Section 9 HQ**

"It is apparent to me, that Queen Metallia has been released from her seal, once again. I will not lay any blame on you. You did spectacular in that bank heist, too. You have all proven that you can work together as a team." Aramaki said, even as Usagi, and the rest showed defeat. A small smile crossed his face.

"Usagi. Now might be a bad time to mention this, but there happens to be a legend that just goes to follow how good and bad a place like Eris can be. Dischord runs throughout history. It has taken down politicians...put new leaders on the chopping block...but Dischord has also placed new leaders at the top, led revolutions that succeded in their goals. Do not look upon this as defeat...think of it as a victory with grave consequences that you knew would exist from the get-go. Now, I think we all deserve some rest." Aramaki added, putting his glasses away, getting up and leaving the office. Batou looked up.

"For once I agree with the old ape. We'd all be better if we got some rest, from the Dark Kingdom Remnant. Let's head home, everyone." No one argued with him. Batou, Kusanagi, Usagi, and Kai left together.

"That was kind of a cryptic message that the Chief gave you, Usagi."

"I think He was channelling Setsuna, there." Usagi replied, to Kai's offhand remark on the chief. She gave a short snort of derisiveness, but other than that, left her unvented rage to dissipate overnight. Secretly, all the Senshi gathered at Usagi's place, to hold a meeting.

Currently, sitting around a massive round table, were Usagi, Mina, Ami, Mako, Rei, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Motoko. Chibi-Usa was sitting in a corner, by herself, and Batou was in the doorframe, just quietly listening, and smoking a cigarette. The only other smoker in the room, was Artemis, sitting with Chibi-Usa, in his human form.

"Just what are we looking at, now, with Metallia alive, and Kunzite feeding her almost limitless energy from the crime sprees he's organized under Dark Cycle?" Batou asked.

"We're looking at the possibility that Kunzite means to march into Niihama under the Dark Kingdom Banner, with full support of Metallia, draining all the energy from everyone who's not a cyborg, or not a complete cyborg." Haruka replied. Batou shook his head. That seemed like a pomp and arrogent thing to do...exactly what the bastard Kunzite would do. Jadeite had been too much of a coward to do such a thing, Nephrite a traitor, and Zoicite...too soft.

"Sounds like a waste of time and energy well spent, on Kunzite's part." Batou said, flicking his cigarette ashes off and taking another drag from it.

"Well, think of it this way, Batou. If Kunzite found a way to drain energy from cyborgs too, all mankind would be in trouble. As bad and grim as the situation looks right now, we may have a surprise advantage on our side. Something that Kunzite hadn't counted on, in his original plans." Ami replied.

"A Youma Rebellion?" Kusanagi spoke.

"Yeah. That's taken Kunzite by surprise." Setsuna said.

"I'm surprised Beryl hasn't woken up from her grave to shake the shit out of Kunzite for being so sloppy whenever we showed up." Usagi said, a look of contemplation etched into her features.

"That is true." Setsuna replied.

"Well, we need to put a plan together, and put it into action, if we're going to stop the Dark Kingdom Remnant from doing any more damage to us." Kusanagi said, taking advantage of a short silence.

"What are you suggesting, Major?" Batou asked, curious.

"There are a ton of possibilities to consider. One, Metallia is alive. Two, Kunzite has Metallia's leash. Three, Kunzite doesn't actually have very many resources at his disposal, at this time. Four, there's a Youma Rebellion that no one had counted on forming, when the Dark Kingdom resurged to the forefront. Put that all together, and you get what might be a recipie for disaster, on both sides." Kusanagi replied. Everyone nodded all around the table.

"I hate to say it, but the Major has a point." Hotaru pointed out.

"Gods...she actually said something." Artemis said, putting his cigarette out.

Chibi-Usa smacked the metal liquid across his face, for the comment. Artemis merely shrugged.

"So, we need to come up with a plan that accommodates all of those factors, appropriately." Mina said, getting everyone present to nod.

"Perhaps we can get Oeufcoque and Balot involved. They're an unpredictable card that can be thrown in the deck to confuse our enemies, further. Especially with Oeufcoque's ability to bend space." Ami said, thinking long and hard about what she said. Everyone turned their heads to Ami.

"Don't think anyone thought of that before now. We've almost forgotten about them." Rei gasped.

Usagi clapped her hands together, to get everyone's attention. "Ok. It's time to put Operation S2 together."

*/*/*/*/*/**/*/

It took several days, but as Section 9 continued to piece together a plan, either Ishikawa or Ami would spot another discrepency that would set them back another couple days, because they hadn't figured it into the equation. And the Dark Kingdom Remnant kept stringing Section 9 along. One day, the moment came, where it was finally time for Kunzite and Metallia to get their comeuppance. For good.

"I don't like this hairbrain plan, Usagi. You know I don't." Kusanagi said, looking at Usagi's idea.

"I know. I don't like it either, but we've got no other choice, do we?" Usagi stated, trying to convince Kusanagi of the limited options they had. This shut the Major up quickly.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kunzite made the move, on a very critical day. It started out like any other day in August, with people going about their everyday business, when suddenly, a massive, dark cloud suddenly blotted out the sun. Kunzite went marching through New Port City, with his army of loyal Youma, blind to any opposition.

"Come on out, Public Security Section 9...come on out, Sailor Scouts. I'm waiting for you." Kunzite goaded. A gunshot rang out, from his left, and before Kunzite knew it, he was hit in the shoulder, from a massive bullet. The force of the impact sent the Dark Kingdom General flying into a shop window, in the Shopping District. When Kunzite rubbed his head to clear it, standing in front of him, was a young girl dressed in white, standing over him, with a .44 caliber revolver in her hand. Her hair was almost black, and she had very disturbing violet eyes. Kunzite was clearly not familiar with this girl.

"Uh...who are you?" Kunzite asked.

"_Who am I you ask? I am someone who thinks justice should be carried out for all the crimes you have committed, General Kunzite, of the Dark Kingdom Remnant._" A mechanized female voice responded.

_What?! A throat mic? This girl cannot talk?_ It was then, that Kunzite noticed a scar on her throat, indicating that she had it slit, in an earlier time, and couldn't talk because of this wound. It took a few moments more for Kunzite to realize who the girl was. By then it was too late, as two more guns joined Rune Balot's, in Kunzite's face.

"She got you there, didn't she?" An all too familiar voice said, making Kunzite twist around to face the source. The .50 caliber Desert Eagle in his face ended with Sailor Moon at the end. A sweatdrop formed on Kunzite's forehead.

"Ahhh! Why did you call in a specialist such as Balot?!" Kunzite struggled to get out, as he tried, and failed to stand, with three guns pushing him back down to the ground.

"I don't know, but I'd call it justice, like Balot said." Charon replied, smirking. A quick flash of energy shoved Balot, Charon and Moon back, allowing Kunzite to stand, and examine the wound he got to the shoulder, where Balot had shot him.

"You have no idea, just how much prosthetic bodies cost, these days, do you?" Kunzite said, to Balot.

"_I know full well, just how much they cost, moron._"

"We all know." Moon backed Balot's statement.

"**Did you forget me?**" The chilling voice of Metallia rang out from outside.

"Damn. Forgot about her. Well, Kunzite...looks like you'll be paying for the rest of your life, as a cyborg, then." Moon replied, before stepping out. The gun disappeared, but she pressed her elbow, and her massive 203mm tank killer gun appeared.

"For every instance that you've appeared, Metallia, You have caused pain! I will not allow you to exist any further! In the name of the Moon, I, Neo Queen Serenity, and I, Sailor Moon, punish you, here and now! Silver Crystal 203 Tank Killer Special!"

A huge white beam shot out of the cannon, and struck Metallia, in a diamond shape hole in her head, causing her to crumble to dust, and fizzle away.

Batou, Mars, and Saito came up behind Moon, as she let the tank gun back into her arm.

"Well, I think this officially closes the Dark Kingdom Remnant Case, doesn't it?" Moon said, dropping her arm to the side.

Charon came up to her, and patted her niece on the back.

"I think it does." In her hands, figuratively, was Kunzite, a brain staple sticking out of his neck. He glared at Sailor Moon.

"I am not through with you, Sailor Moon! I will finish you off, one of these days!" Kunzite spat, before he was tossed carelessly into a squad car, and driven away.

Moon sighed. "I'm glad I don't need to see that dick again for a long time."

Batou chuckled. "You said it, Moon. A sissy dick at that."

Everyone laughed.

**Ten Pillars Tavern**

Everyone gathered in the tavern that night, celebrating the end of the Dark Kingdom Remnant.

"Here's to a job well done." Aramaki said, raising a glass of scotch.

"Here here." Everyone else shouted happily, clinking glasses, and drinking to their hearts' content.

"Well, I hope we have light case loads for now. I was really starting to lose it, towards the end, and Boiled didn't help either." Usagi said, rubbing her forehead, with a shot glass.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you, Usagi. We just got another case in...sounds pretty big. Do you remember Fem?"

"The Kanemoto Yokose case? Sure. What about it?" Usagi said.

"It appears that Fem was just arrested for a heist gone wrong. 20 billion Yen in jewels, and gold have disappeared, and 7 guards were severly injured, 3 killed. The guards that were interviewed, said that they thought they saw Fem doing it...but when we got our hands on Fem, she said that she's being framed."

Usagi shook her head. "Really, now? Ok...I'll take a look at it in the morning."

_**That's the end of the Dark Kingdom Remnant Arc. Thank the Force. Took me a long time to finish this out. Thanks to Ken28 for favoriting and following this piece! And now, a preview of the next Arc.**_

**Jewels for Thought:**

A Jewel heist gone wrong, has 3 guards dead, and 7 injured. 20 Billion Yen in jewels and gold goes missing...and all the clues point to a former assassin for the South Seas Maffia. A suspect that Secion 9 arrested, nearly 20 years ago: Fem! But when Fem claims she's being framed for the job, the trail of clues starts pointing towards another old enemy, in Sailor Moon's past. Can Section 9 and the Sailor Scouts put a stop to this jewel thief, before Fem is thrown back in prison? Or is Fem's shady past preventing the former assassin from redemption? Find out in Jewels for Thought.


	11. A Jewel for Thought Arc: Ch 11

**Sērā-fuku de no gōsuto **

**セーラー服でのゴースト**

**Ghost in a Sailor Suit**

**Tarakus Deadmerit**

**Author's Note: I thank Ken28 for becoming a follower to this piece. You really made my day, man, when I saw that. And to all those others who are reading this piece, don't be shy! Step on up, and become a fan...follow and favorite this story! Now, to a little more serious business. With these arcs, there's going to be a recurring theme, of villains and heroes making their appearance. At least one from each canon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither Sailor Moon, nor Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex. These are the properties of the estates of Naoko Takeuchi, and Shirow Masamune. I do own Jounochi/Eris, Kyusuke, Motoki Kusanagi, and Kyosuke and Reika Meiou.**

**Now...on with the story!  
**

* * *

**A Jewel for Thought Arc**

It starts with a jewel and gold heist gone wrong. Seven guards at a major jeweler are severely burned, and three are found as ash remains. As Section 9 makes the Sailor Scouts legitimite agents, it will take everything in their power to stop the jewel thieves, claiming to be the Black Moon Yakuza, and their powerful leader Wiseman. But, in the process of the robbery, the former assassin Fem, is set up to take the fall for all of the crimes committed by the Black Moon Yakuza. Claiming innocence in all crimes charged against her, can Fem truly redeem herself of the wrong wrongdoing? Or is her past just too damning to give her a second chance?

* * *

**Chapter 11**- A run-in with the Laughing Man, and Fem steps forward...for the wrong job.

**New Port City, Japan**

**8/22/2048**

It had been an exciting time for Usagi, as she finished High School, and was moving into the dorm at Niihama University. She felt so lonely, though at the same time, because the only other person she knew on campus, was Ami, and she was in a completely different area than she was. Usagi's major? Computer Science...all aspects of it. Ami's? Medicine. Talk about totally different things. As it was, Usagi was nervous for the first day of School to start. Thanks to her dad being an editor for a magazine, Usagi had plenty of Yen to work with, when it came to buying books, paying for tuition, all of that. Currently, Usagi and Ami were together in their dorm, finishing unpacking, alongside Major Kusanagi. As part of Usagi's going to College Party, Motoko had invited Usagi and Ami, as well as Usagi's childhood friend, Naru Osaka to her apartment, for a few drinks, and a lot of fun, with Curtain, of course.

Usagi lept at the opportunity, screaming giddily, and blowing out Motoko's ears. Motoko stopped for a moment to recollect when Usagi had first announced what she was going to school for. It was daunting that Usagi, with time, had become the better hacker of the two women, who dressed so similarly, and who both were of the same class cyborg. On a hack level, Usagi was classified as a Wizard class hacker, the top grade, and also the rarest sighted. Motoko was a super A hacker...the second tier of hacker. It was hilarious as Motoko recalled a party with all of Section 9 gathered, very recently, when Usagi managed to back-hack her aunt, and get her aunt to punch herself in the face, while she did the same thing to Batou. Then it was a hacker's slugfest between the two hackers as they went at each other, and Batou all the same. The sight was something to see. It was after that, that Usagi had gotten another tough assignment. And it was this assignment that was bringing Usagi down, slightly. What was one to do, when a bank heist went south, and 10 bank guards became casualties of crime? It was a question that weighed heavily on all shoulders, at the moment.

A surprise guest arrived at that moment, disrupting everyone from their work. The short form of Aramaki was a sight that many students, familiar with the Section 9 misdealing in 2030, gawked at. "Usagi. I want to wish you luck during your studies at Niihama Prefectural University. There's also a small role that I would like you to fill, if you wish to take it."

Usagi stepped forward at the moment. "Ok, Chief. Thanks, by the way. I'm listening."

"I'd like you to be the liaison for Public Security Section 9, while you're here." Aramaki went straight to the point.

Usagi nodded once. "I had a feeling you were gonna ask." **_Ami, how much do you owe me?_**

**_ I think I owe you about 2000 yen, for that one._** Ami replied.

"Well, I thought since you were here, if anything comes up, you can take immediate control of the situation."

"Good thinking. I accept, Chief." Usagi said. Motoko tossed two credential badges towards the girls. Usagi caught hers with her left hand, and opened the bill fold, revealing her official Section 9 ID. Ami did the same thing.

"I guess it's official, then. Thanks, Chief." Usagi said. Aramaki nodded. "All of the Sailor Scout Sector has officially become a part of Section 9. You're bona fide Section 9 Agents, as of now...but due to your status as college students, I'm giving most of you a break, minus Setsuna, and you, Usagi, since you've taken your role as Liaison to the campus police here." Aramaki replied, adjusting his tie.

"What is Setsuna doing?"

"She's the other Liaison here at the college. They requested two agents, and I've delivered two outstanding agents." Aramaki replied, illiciting an eye roll from the Lunar Meatborg.

"Thanks for the warning, Chief." Usagi deadpanned. Aramaki chuckled.

"Would we be on call, at all, Chief?" Ami asked, out of curiosity.

"Yes. If a situation arises and you're needed, I'll send for you immediately."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Niihama Jewel and Gold Bank**

**8/17/2048**

Aoi was good...at hacking. Not much else. As the Laughing Man, Aoi fled from the scene, witnessing the horror as one of the four strange women set the guards on fire, he didn't see the fifth one, until he bumped into her...literally. As the two knocked heads, Aoi quickly brushed himself off, and offered a hand to the woman he knocked to the ground. She icily refused, and quickly got up, and ran off. He puzzled over this strange behavior. Perhaps it was time to bring in his old friend, Kusanagi, to help him out.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

It was later that night, that Fem was brought in. The battle cyborg, who had once attempted to assassinate an already dead investor, and stock manipulator, was now facing a serious situation, that she hadn't wanted to be in, again. It had been nearly 10 years since she got out of jail on good behavior, and started encouraging kids to stay away from crime, and drugs. She didn't condone the actions...but she didn't condemn them either. The cops, at the moment, were being dicks, though, not letting her out. She hissed under her breath, that she had been set up, by that strange, magic cyborg, Petz Phantom. But no one believed her. There were no women with the names of Petz Phantom, Calaveras Spectre, Berthier Spectre or Koan Phantom. Everyone worked overtime to find these mysterious women, who called themselves the Phantom-Spectre Sisters, part of the Black Moon Yakuza organization, and no one could dredge up information...unless they were Wizard Class hackers. Fem, at that moment, needed Kusanagi...and her niece.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Niihama Prefectural University**

**8/26/2048**

As Ami and Usagi started getting the layout of the school, someone screamed, and campus police rushed by the two Section 9 agents. Usagi looked at Ami, and Ami at Usagi. Usagi suddenly bolted after the police, moving at an unnatural speed, making Ami gasp for breath, just trying to catch up with her best friend. It was over in a matter of moments, as police gathered around a body that had been badly charred beyond recognition. Usagi got to the scene, and began to step forward, when one of the cops blocked her.

"Sorry, Ma'am. This crime scene's offlimits to civilians." The officer held up his hand to stop her.

"Oh. Good thing I'm not a civilian then." Usagi replied, as she dug out her creds from her jacket.

"I'm with Public Security Section 9. Captain Usagi Tsukino."

The cop immediately saluted her, and moved away. Standing next to the body, was a man with very long, dark green hair, reminiscent of Setsuna...his face and skin also seemed very similar to the Pluto Senshi's...the only difference? This guy was wearing a white tank, and a lightweight white blazer coat, with black pants, and boots.

"Excuse me, I'm with Public Security Section 9. I'm Captain Usagi Tsukino."

The man looked up, then stood up. He sure was...short. He was Usagi's height.

"Detective Kyosuke Meiou, Chief of Detectives in the New Minato Ward, New Port PD."

"Long title for such a mundane job." Usagi said. Kyosuke chuckled.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Some witnesses claim they saw some young woman with black hair, and a cat-like headband setting this poor woman on fire...we got here too late to save her." Kyosuke said, describing to the Lunar Meatborg what he knew.

"Great...what a way to start out my job here!" Usagi replied, sarcastically.

"Oh?"

"I only went legit, about 4 days ago."

"Wow...congrats. Say...you wouldn't happen to be related to Motoko Kusanagi, would you?"

"I'm her niece."

"I knew it. I'm apparently your cousin too. Your uncle, Isaru."

"I didn't know I had an uncle Isaru."

"Your uncle died in a plane crash, years ago...same one your aunt was involved in. That's how she wound up in a prosthetic body." Kyosuke replied.

"I see."

"And judging by what I'm seeing...you're also a full prosthetic body."

Usagi eyed Kyosuke, and noticed his movements. He moved like a cyborg, and examined things like a cyborg.

"So are you." Usagi said, after a few moments of silence.

"You'd be right about that." Kyosuke replied, standing up, from taking a mental image of the scene.

_**Major, it would appear that we've got another incinerated victim. It's not Fem.**_

_**I was afraid this would happen. Whoever's doing this, is claiming to be the Black Moon Yakuza.**_

_** Yakuza?! Really? I wonder if those mob bosses ever get those damn memos.**_ Usagi mused.

_**Sure...they just have the guts to ignore them. Where's this scene?**_

_** Niihama Prefectural University. I'm with the chief of detectives of the new Minato Ward, NPCPD.**_

_** You're with Kyosuke Meiou, eh? Handsome as ever?**_

_** You could say that.**_ "Do you mind if I bring in my aunt and brother to examine the scene, Kyosuke?"

"No, not at all, Captain. Go right on ahead." Kyosuke replied. "As of right now, I'm giving Section 9 the case, but I'd like to sit in on it still."

"Sure." _**Major, Meiou just handed the case to Section 9...but he still wants to sit in. I hope he doesn't get to see our secret in action. I ran across Black Moon years back...I'll bet the Phantom-Specter Sisters left their calling card on this scene too. Charred body just screams Koan.**_

_** It definitely fits the profile of the Niihama Jewel and Gold Bank robbery. Three guards charred beyond recognition? It's Koan Phantom, alright.**_ Kusanagi replied, as she stepped onto the campus.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Why this person?" Usagi asked, looking at the technician.

"It would appear that this woman was a witness to the botched robbery of Niihama Jewel and Gold Bank, several days ago. That could be one of the reasons that she was burned down to nothing." The tech replied. Usagi shook her head. "Victim was Kaori Kamukata, age 19, female student at Niihama Prefectural University. Aside from being burned beyond recognition, this woman also suffered some blunt force trauma to the head, and the back, though they weren't the causes of death. The burning was what killed her."

Usagi gave the tech a puzzled look. "Blunt force trauma?"

"Take a scan in retroactive scanning."

Usagi did so, finding that several areas were essentially patchworks of bruises all over the poor victim's body.

"Damn. Looks like she was hit several times in the back, and twice in the head, but the source of these contusions, is a mystery, as of yet. No weapon left behind, nothing." Usagi said, after several moments. She walked out of the room, shaking her head. Joining her in the hall leading out of Section 9 HQ, was Kyosuke.

"So, what's the structural analysis suggesting for cause of death?" He asked the cyborg.

"Appears to be death by burns, but there was a lot of contusions all over the victim's back and head. The theory is she witnessed the robbery at the Niihama Jewel and Gold Bank being carried out, and she was liable to report it to the authorities, so they caught up to her here, and killed her."

"Who?"

"Ever hear of a Yakuza organization known as Black Moon?"

"Black Moon? No."

"That's who's likely behind Kamukata's death, and the robbery. How are things at the hospital?"

"Well, 4 of the 7 guards have been cleared to leave the hospital, the other 3 are waiting to leave." Kyosuke replied. "I don't like this. The Yakuza are trying to stir some sort of frenetic terror, either for fun, or for some other purpose, and I've got a real bad feeling it's going to be the latter."

"Well, if that's the case, why don't we head somewhere for a drink, and discuss this further? We can discuss this with an expert in such crimes."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Ten Pillars Tavern**

Kyosuke did a double take, the instant he saw Allyana behind the bar, tending a very sparse crowd. Other than Usagi, and Kyosuke, Usagi's Cousin Jounochi and another man, were sitting in various corners of the tavern...Jounochi hunched over a computer.

"Are you a Youma?" Kyosuke asked Allyana. Allyana leaned over the bar, so her breasts were hanging in front of his face.

"Who wants to know?"

"Uh...I do." Kyosuke said, holding out his badge. "Kyosuke Meiou, New Port PD. Chief of Detectives in the New Minato Ward."

"I see that, Colonel Meiou." Allyana said, reading the credentials. She looked over at Usagi.

"Where'd you pick up this asshole?"

"Niihama Prefectural University, while investigating a crime scene."

"The bank robbery? Or related?"

"I'm thinking related." Usagi replied.

"Hold on...what am I missing here? She's clearly a Youma." Kyosuke said.

"Believe it or not, you're looking at the leader of the Ten Steel Pillars Youma Rebellion and Independent Investigation Task Force." Usagi replied, smirking.

Kyosuke's jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Usagi replied, nodding, and still smirking.

**It is the beginning of a new, dark case, for Section 9, with the Sailor Scouts completely integrated into the agency for the first time. The Black Moon Yakuza has already made its mark, literally. Can Usagi solve the mystery behind the reappearance of the Phantom Sisters, after 5 years? Find out, in Chapter 12 of Ghost in a Sailor Suit!**

_**I would like to thank Ken28 again, for becoming a fan of Ghost in a Sailor Suit. Any fans out there, who haven't already favorited and followed this piece, don't be afraid to step up, and favorite it.**_

_**-Tarakus Deadmerit. Manic Fan.**_


End file.
